Slime's fallacy
by lovestar121
Summary: An adventure starring rimuru as a girl.
1. Awakening

_Huh…?_

_Where am I..? _

_Why am I here…?_

It was pitch darkness, Rimuru felt like she was floating in a void. After a while, she wondered how long she had been here for. Nothing came to mind except that her name was rimuru and she worked as a business woman, no memories or recollection of how she got here in the first place. After what seemed like an eternity, a white light suddenly flashed brightly in the darkness and soon it overtook the entire space of darkness blinding Rimuru for a few seconds; after getting her sight back she realized that she was on a rocky surface.

"What is this place..?"

Rimuru quickly noticed that she had no legs, no hands, actually missing an entire body.

"What! Where is my body!?"

Panicking, she hurried to the nearest pool of water to look at her reflection. She saw nothing, peering closer; she quickly noticed a blue ball, looking at the reflection back at her. Shrieking, she quickly moved away.

"Am I _that_?"

Out of curiosity, she peeked a look again; and noticed it had the appearance of a slime ball, because of its mushy appearance. Scanning the area, Rimuru deduced that she was in some type of cave judging from the stone spikes encompassing both the ceiling and the floor, and the rocky exterior. Deciding to explore the area, she hopped from ledge to ledge. Rimuru came across unfamiliar plants, one of them a glowing pink bulb.

Suddenly she slipped while jumping and fell down on a plant, absorbing it entirely.

A female's voice sounded out in his mind **Absorption: Purple Spider Lily**

Surprised, Rimuru shouted, "Whos there?!"

**Greetings I am the great sage, I am here to assist you**

"Assist me with what?" asked in confusion

**Anything, I can provide you information about anything**

"Hmm….Ok, great sage where am I right now?", rimuru inquired

**You are currently deep inside a cave, the entrance is approximately 842 m away from your location **

"Thanks great sage, I want to explore this cave a bit before heading out"

Eagerly, she bounced around absorbing every plant in the vicinity, even absorbing some unknown jewels. She absorbed a pool of water and received a new skill

**Combat series: Water Slash unlocked**

"Hmm, a combat skill, seems useful; I guess?"

Rimuru went exploring going deeper inside the cave, absorbing everything in her path. Suddenly she came across a blue lizard monster, that was baring it fangs at rimuru. Remember that she had a combat she used the skill

Rimuru recited, "Water slash"

A crescent of water instantly appeared flying towards the monster and cut it in half.

"Wow, that was effective"

Bouncing to the monster, she wondered if she could absorb it; rimuru enveloped the body in blue slime and absorbed it entirely like the plants, Rimuru immediately after, she got the offensive and defensive skills of the lizard.

"Sweet, so I can get more exp this way"

So Rimuru went around hunting and slaying every monster in the cave, absorbing them all. Traveling deeper and deeper, Rimuru saw an abyss, getting curious she steep closer to peer inside it, suddenly the ground she was on loosen up; making rimuru fall into the abyss.

"Wai- AHH"

Rimuru fell and soon landed on something scaly, not noticing, she admired how she couldn't take fall damage.

A voice boomed _**Get off of me!**_

The surface moved and rimuru, startled, hopped off to see what she was standing on. Fall on a ledge she turned around, and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was a dragon.

Not a small one.

A fucking massive one.

_**Who are you, insolent brat**_

"M-Me..? My name is R-Rimuru!"

_**What are you doing in a dangerous place like this?**_

"I, uhh, was just exploring the cave that's all"

_**Well, obviously you chose the wrong cave to explore because I AM here**_

"W-Who are you?"

The dragon's jaws dropped, and stared at rimuru in disbelief

_**Y-You don't know who I am?**_

"U-Um...No..?

_**Well you SHOULD, my name is Veldora and I am one of the True dragons! I have the title of the Storm Dragon.**_

"O-Ok, I think I'll take my leave h-here, goodbye veldora the storm dragon"

_**W-Wait leaving so soon? Stay here for a moment before heading back**_

Rimuru was about to leave, but turned around and saw veldora with a desperate look on his face. Sighing and regretting this, bounced back to veldora

"Fine, I'll stay here for a bit"

_**Yayy!-ahem- I mean that's great news slim- Rimuru**_

Observing him, veldora actually seemed to be nervous and flustered, but it's kind of hard to tell with his scales on.

"How did you end up here?"

_**Don't remind me, some accursed hero was summoned to defeat me, and manage to seal me in here**_

Rimuru thought "So heros exist in this world", he asked him " Can you get out?"

_**No, there is no way to get out, I have to wait about three more centuries before I can break out**_

In deep thought, he suddenly had an idea; it might be crazy but it's better than nothing

"Hey I have an idea"

_**Idea? I told yo-**_

"Let me eat you"

"..."

Veldora looked at rimuru incredulously, and soon a booming laughter resonated throughout the entire cave.

_**Hahaha! M-Me? You! Eating me? That's absolutely absurd**_

"I have the ability to absorb anything veldora, this is your only chance to break out"

Getting more serious, _**What are you going to do once you've eaten me?**_

"I will get more powerful and soon be able to summon you back"

After staring at the slime for a moment and pondering the chances, _**Interesting idea, rimuru let's do it! **_

Completely surprised rimuru answered, "Wait really, this could fail you know"

_**I rather die and than stay here in this damned place**_

Recognizing his pain of waiting, Rimuru said "Alright, wait one moment" and proceeded to cover the whole dragon in slime.

_**Before I get eaten, may I have your last name? **_

"Mine? Hmmm…. I don't think I have one"

_**Okay! Let me choose your last name in my last rites. **_Rimuru nodded and agreed to the notion.

_**How about tempest? Rimuru Tempest, a mighty name!**_

Tempest… Rimuru Tempest ``Rimuru thought for a moment, then smiled "That's a great name veldora, from now on my name is Rimuru Tempest!"

_**Alright! From now on my last name will be tempest so we'll be brothers!**_

"But I'm actually a female though.."

_**O-Oh well, I'll be your brother from now on- how about that?**_

Rimuru agreed, and finished covering the dragon in slime

"Alright I'm ready veldora"

_**Absorb me my new friend, I will always be waiting patiently for you on the other side!**_

"Farewell veldora" rimuru said sadly

_**Farewell rimuru, and good luck on your journey**_

Rimuru absorbed veldora in an instant, leaving no trace of his existence being in the cave. After absorbing veldora, rimuru gained a plethora of skills- most likely very powerful. She decided to only use them in sticky situations, otherwise it will cause much destruction.

"Goodbye veldora, I swear I will gain you back, my first friend" she whispered

Rimuru left the room, and started to head for the entrance. On her way to the entrance she absorbed everything in her path: plants, jewels, and monsters. Closing to her destination, she suddenly heard faint footsteps, so she hid on a ledge and observed her surroundings.

A trio appeared in the distance; two males and one female, probably adventures. Rimuru pondered for a moment if there was anyway to get past them, and an idea popped in her mind.

"Great sage could I turn into a human form?" rimuru quietly whispered

_**Yes, you currently have the ability to mimic a human**_

Rimuru quickly weaved adventuring clothes to wear with a skill she acquired from a monster, a light blue fur coat with a shirt to wear underneath and a skirt. After creation she proceeded to turn a into a human

_**Transformation series: Human Mimicry **_

A puff of smoke quickly enveloped her and soon rimuru noticed that she was standing, and had two legs. Looking at her body she quickly noticed she had long hair, was well-endowed, and fully functional arms. Noticing they were not that far, Rimuru quickly dressed up; after twenty seconds she was done, everything went well, except she made her undershirt way too small and felt really tight on her chest.

When they turned the corner they were surprised to find someone in the cave and was walking towards them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" the girl inquired

Rimuru shrugged, "Oh I got lost when I was traveling and I ended up here"

Observing the trio; the girl looked suspicious of her, and the men were looking away blushing.

"Well, you should leave it here." the girl frowned

"I was planning to, don't worry", Then rimuru left for the entrance

Once the men observed rimuru gone from the area, they exclaimed excitedly

"Wow, that woman was incredibly hot, did you notice gido?"

"Yeah, yeah lets just get going" eren sighed

Gido giddly said, "yeah, you should've seen her chest, she must be a D or maybe even E!"

They both received a punch to the head and eren stormed off into the cave.

Meanwhile ~

Rimuru giggled excitedly, how she pulled that off without suspicion; she does not know. One she stepped out of the cave, she gasped. The scenery was beautiful and was lined with trees, the sky was blue scattered with grey clouds, and the sun was shining brightly.

She yawned and stretched her arms, feeling the fresh cool air hitting her skin felt relaxing. She walked for a bit and found an empty grassy field nearby. Laying down and began to recount the events between her and veldora, she admired the clear sky and soon after, feeling tired, fell asleep on the grassy field.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yo guys! Thanks for reading this piece of garbage. Suggestions are always welcome and always considered. Tell me if I should continue this or drop it. I've always wanted to imagine what it would be like if rimuru was a girl.

Ok peace 3


	2. Goblins!

After sleeping for a while, Rimuru sat up groggily and made her way down a river to wash her face. On her way there she saw a village, not far from her location. After cleaning herself up, she went to the village to learn more about the new world she was in. Upon closer look, the village looked beat down and dirty, she arrived at the gate and inspected the inhabitants. They were goblins and short; the majority wearing tattered clothing. They were moving quickly in and out of the buildings as if in a panic. One of them noticed rimuru and a small goblin soon arrived at the gate

Greeting her, he asked, "Hello traveler, what brings you here?"

Rimuru smiled at him and replied, "I just came to look at your village, and get information"

While talking, she quickly noticed the people were gone, they were peering through the windows of the buildings.

She questioned the goblin, "Why are your people afraid of me?"

"I am very sorry about that but we have been on edge lately" he apologized

"Why?

"A pack of direwolves attack us every week and it's taking a toll on the village"

"A pack of direwolves?"

"Yes, they are strong, we lost almost all of our troops defending our home" he sadly said

Suddenly, The chief stepped out of the biggest hut

"Holy one!" and he bowed with the rest of the villagers following suit

"Wait what?"

"Please tell us your name"

"Umm.. Rimuru Tempest…?"

"Please help us Rimuru-sama" he begged crying

Feeling bad and wanting to help, rimuru softly asked, "You want me to get rid of the wolves?"

He nodded and Rimuru put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "I'll try my best ".

Smiling rimuru stepped on a table and announced "From now on, all of you shall be under my protection", emitting loud cheers in the village. She stepped down and asked the chief

"Why me though?" he questioned curiously

He said, "Because our mage noticed your aura, it was abnormally large, much like a sealed entity that is infamous around here"

"Hmmm… _Must be Veldora_"

Rimuru proceeded to go to where the injured lay. Going inside the tent, she was gasped and was greeted with dozens of injured goblin soldiers.

"These are all the casualties, rimuru-sama, sadly we don't have the right medicine to treat them" he cried

Thinking of how to transport the medicine fast, she asked the great sage if there were any options

**At your level you can currently craft healing potions with the plants and herbs you've gathered in the cave.**

_Potions?...Sweet!_

**Creation: Revival Potion**

Soon a blue ball of slime appeared in his hand,

_Hm..? This is a weird potion_

She threw it at an injured person and they healing them instantly.

The goblins stared at rimuru in surprise. Even she was surprised. They quickly looked at each other and cheered loudly

"Our lives will always be in your debt, Rimuru-sama"

Rimuru smiled at them and made more potions until every person inside there was healed. Then she started to fortify the place with the help of the goblins. Building over the broken walls and sealing the cracks, at sundown the wall seemed impenetrable. She also placed traps near the entrance, steel spider silk.

"Will they be here today?

"Yes they will rimuru-sama"

And sure enough the wolves appeared at the horizon, howling, they charged at the village. But luckily rimuru already prepared

Shouting, "Fire" she also fired off a bow at them

The goblins armed with bows fired upon the wolves killing some of them. Angered, they charged more quickly until they were at a few feet from the entrance

"R-Rimuru-sama"

"Too bad for you guys, ya'll fell for it" Rimuru giggled

The spider silk sliced through the charging wolves, killing at least 4. Rimuru jumped down from a watch tower and stood at the entrance

"Stop! If you want to die then step right up!"

The biggest wolf stepped closer and howled deafeningly

"So I get it your the chief..?"

"Indeed I am, I challenge you to fight to the death! Howling the chief swiftly charged at rimuru

Rimuru sighed and took a step forward " you brought this upon yourself" as she raised her arms

**.**

**.**

**Spider series: Steel Threads**

**.**

**.**

Before the chief was about to hit rimuru, a set of steel threads appeared in front of rimuru ,chief in mid-air tried to avoid them, but it was too late, he hit the threads and instantly died, with some of his limbs dismembered. Widening his eyes to avoid the blood, but it was too late, rimuru got splashed with the chief's blood and got her skirt and jacket soaked.

"Ugh, why me…" she moaned

The wolves were now standing still since their chief died. Hesitant to rush, some of them backed up. A lone wolf suddenly stepped forward and bowed his head, the others following. Rimuru sighed in relief and went to the wolf.

She looked at the wolf and asked "Why did you attack the goblins?"

"W-We didn't have a choice, I tried to stop my father, but he was bloodthirsty and saw this village."

"Your father-? Oh the chief?"

" Yes indeed, I am- no we are all sorry for attacking this village, you can kill me for compensation but please leave the others.

"No you i-idiot, why would you treat your life so carelessly, why don't you guys and the goblins reconcile?"

"B-But"

"_No buts, when I come back from a bath, you guys better reconcile"_ Rimuru glared at him and started going to a lake for a bath to wash off the blood. She made spare clothes to wear after, a blue shirt and some shorts.

After 15 minutes, rimuru was going towards the village, fiddling with her blue hair, where she could hear the goblins laughing. Curious, she peeked a look at what was going on and she saw the goblins riding on the wolves. Smiling she decided to leave the village now that her job was done. Heading towards the forest, suddenly a cry pierced through the silence.

"Stop her!"

It was the goblins riding on the direwolves. They soon caught up with her and surrounded her, giggling.

"Where are you going rimuru-sama? We didn't thank you properly yet"

They hopped off and bowed down deeply, some cried as they bowed. Patting their heads, she comforted them.

"Rimuru-sama please become our chief"

"Huh?"

"Please you are only fitting one to hold the title of chief" the "former chief" begged

"Well…."

"The village is in a poor state and in need of a person that can direct us properly"

Hearing their story of betrayal and poverty, Rimuru sighed and begrudgingly agreed. She was led back to the village where shouts and cheers rang out happily

"Rimuru-sama!"

"Our savior!"

Scratching her scalp she blushed and waved her arms around. After celebrating, Rimuru stood on a table and assumed the role of a chief, asking different people questions about the finances and housing of the village. Glancing at the huts, she assumed it was pretty bad and needed a skilled carpenter fast.

Noticing, she asked "Wait, what is your name" to the chief and he replied "No one has a name rimuru-sama, it is very rare for a monster to have a name"

Surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, a high-level mage is needed in order to name us" he told her

"Hmm...Then I shall name all of you" she smirked

"R-R-Rimuru-sama do you even know what you are saying, naming someone takes a lot of mana and makes them stronger along with it."

Rimuru rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know… Everybody form a line!"

Looking at each other the goblins and wolves formed a line in front of rimuru. She pointed at the chief and said "You are rigurd", the chief a flash of light appeared where he was, after the light dissipated, what appeared shocked rimuru entirely. The chief was huge, with bulking muscles and looked 20 years younger.

She proceeded to name everyone in the village, after she was done she took up a podium. Scanning the area, every goblin was now at a human- height. Everyone was cheering and hugging one another. Now that she was done she felt a little tired, but ignored it.

"Everyone now that we're okay, please rest up for tomorrow because we will be renovating the-"

Suddenly getting dizzy, she stumbled and fell from the podium. Luckily rigurd was there to catch her.

Gasps and alarmed shouts everyone rushed to rimuru

"Rimuru-sama! Rimuru-sama! Please wake up, stay with us!" rigurd cried

Rimuru felt herself closing her eyes, and slowly everything turned black...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Chapter 2, sorry kinda rushed. Going to add a hot spring scene soon. Next, she will be headed torwards dwarf city, IDK what it's called... I need to do research again. Bye!


	3. City of Dwarfs

_Auggg….._

_._

_._

_Where am I…._

_._

_._

Rimuru groaned softly and opened her eyes. Briefly scanning around her, she noticed the walls around her had a green tint. Realizing she was in a tent, she bounced out and immediately saw the green hulking ogres strolling around the camp.

Wha-

"Ahh! Rimuru-sama is awake!" a female orge exclaimed

"What!"

"Rimuru-sama!"

Then suddenly all of them rushed to where rimuru was, kicking up a dust storm in their path. The ogres and wolves celebrated loudly and tossed the slime up and down.

"Rimuru! Rimuru! Rimuru!" they cheered

In mid-air she saw familiar faces on the ogres, and realized that they were actually the goblins, but considerably bigger than before.

"W-What happened to yall? How did you guys get so big!?"

"Oh you didn't know rimuru-sama? Naming a monster evolves them, making them stronger; that's why it requires a lot of mana to do so." Rigurd explained

_Ohhhh so that's why I fainted so abruptly, I must've ran out of mana._

"Anyways, check this out rimuru-sama! We've rebuilt some of the huts that got destroyed in battle", a goblin excitedly exclaimed

Looking at their direction, her excitement grew to disappointment when she saw the weak looking straw huts.

"Hehe, do you like it rimuru-sama"

H-Hm, y-yeah looks great" she lied

She nervously sweated and thought, "_We need an skilled architect "_

"Hey Rigurd, is there any town nearby?"

Thinking for a minute, he answered, "...The nearest town would have to be Dwargon, we usually go there to trade"

"Alright! Rigurd organize a traveling party for tomorrow, we are heading to Dwargon"

"Understood Rimuru-sama" rigurd saluted and left.

_Mmm...what should I do now_

Bored, Rimuru changed into her human form wearing some casual clothes; a blue t-shirt and some shorts.

She roamed around the village, greeting everyone in her path. Gifts were given to rimuru and soon she had her hands full of presents from the villagers.

She moaned, ¨Ughh where should I put all of these...my arms are killing me¨

She decided she was going to put it outside of her tent. Heading to her destination, rigur spotted her and helped her carry the load of gifts. They talked along the way, she spotted her tent and both of them put the gifts there

"Thanks….Rigur was it?"

He said proudly, "Yes rimuru-sama, I am the son of the village chief"

Ohhh, I thought you looked familiar; here let's go to the river to chat"

They headed down to the stream and sat on the banks, chatting away until the sky turned orange.

"When I saw you, I was really surprised."

Rimuru giggled, "Yeah a lot of people get fooled by my appearance.". She continued, "I was surprised too when I heard your brother had a name",

He nervously grinned, "Well it was kinda random, a traveling demon was naming everyone he saw"

_Huh…? That sounds plain suspicious_

"What was his name again? Gel..Gel...Gelud?"

"_Gelmud rimuru-sama" _

"_Ah right."_

_An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. _

Rigur said "W-Well I'll be off then rimuru-sama, see you tomorrow"

She scratched her head, "Mm.. see you later"

Gazing at Rigur's disappearing figure, she contemplated what to do. Deciding to bathe, she stripped down and dipped her toe in water, checking the temperature

**Perfect**.

She dove into the stream and resurfaced, blue strands of hair sticking to her face. She saw a frog on a rock and tried to pet it, but it hops away. Bored, she sat on a ledge and swashed water around with her legs.

Narrowing her eyes, rimuru heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Preparing an attack on the intruder, Rigur suddenly emerged from the greenery

"Oh rimuru sama, I forgot to tell you thi-" he stopped mid sentence and turned white.

Rimuru rotated around and faced him. Rigur blushed profusely and immediately closed his eyes and apologized.

"What did you want?" She questioned him, "Do you want to join me?", curiously looking at him

Rigur shook his head furiously and ran off in the woods, yelling

"IM SORRYYYY"

Looking at his fleeting form in confusion.

_What was that about.._

_**-12 hours pass by-**_

_Chirp Chirp _

Mmm….

Rimuru slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched out her limbs. She groggily got up from the straw bed the goblins had made for her. Peeking a look outside, she was blinded at how bright the sun was.

Realizing today was the day of departure, Rimuru silently cursed to herself and quickly did her morning rituals. She got out the tent, wearing a fur coat and a black miniskirt. Arriving at the entrance of the village, she was greeted by Rigur, gobuta, ranga, and several other goblins and direwolves.

Gobuta remarked, "Your late", receiving a slap on the head by rigur

"I know, sorry everyone for waiting!" she apologized, bowing down

Rigur stammered, "N-No it's fine! R-Right guys?!", everyone nodded their in unison

"Alright let's go everyone, to Dwargon!" she exclaimed and got on ranga leading the pack

_**-A few days later-**_

Scanning the area, ranga sniffed the ground and confirmed that the destination was near. After a few miles they emerged out of the woods and the kingdom was in view.

It was massive, with a huge wall with several guard towers on top. There was a long line at the entrance of the wall. From a distance, rimuru saw only humans standing in line waiting.

"Alright guys; stay somewhere close here." Rimuru said, "Me and gobuta will head in"

Rigur cautiously asked, "Are sure you just want to bring gobuta?"

"Yeah I don't want to draw attention"

"We wish you well rimuru-sama" the group said in usion

Both of them headed to the line, rimuru noticed a few monsters were in the line, but really small. Arriving at the line, Rimuru garnered many glances, especially the men. Whispers and chatters filled the silent atmosphere. Not noticing the looks, rimuru continued to chat with gobuta.

She cheerfully said, "How was the trip gobuta"

"It was fine so far, but you should wear something else"

"What do you mean?" she inquired

He pointed to her skirt, saying "When your riding, we could see your-"

**Smack**

Ow!

"Not so loud" rimuru scolded him, blushing

Suddenly a rough voice sounded behind her, ¨Hey Hey Hey, whatś going on here?¨

Rimuru turned around and saw three people that looked like adventurers. They had a smug look plastered on their faces, and were folding their arms. One of them stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder, the one thing she didn't want to happen.

The man said, "Hey busty, why don't stop hanging with this monster and join us?"

"Yeah, we could teach you a lot of new things"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, she was furious at the insult of her friend. But managed to keep her emotions in, and politely declined the invitation.

One of them grabbed her arm, "Cmon don't be so cold"

That was the final straw, she closed her eyes and then black flames surrounded her

"Heh..?" They stepped back in fear.

_You brought this on yourselves._

_._

_**Extra skill: Darkflame**_

_._

Black flames engulfed the trio, and gobuta looked at her in fear.

"Y-You killed them?!", gobuta looked back the black flames.

"Nope, just watch" rimuru giggled

Soon the flames disperse and the adventurer's clothes burnt off, leaving only their boxers on.

"Wha-" The adventurer said, stumbling down

One of them attempted to tackle her, but she dodged; giggling.

"Are you sure you want to try that..? I might remove everything" She stared at them with dangerous eyes

Looking among themselves, they uttered, "W-We'll get you next timmmeeee!" The trio ran off in the distance, tripping over each other.

Gobuta broke into a laughing fit. Praises and cheers surrounded rimuru

"They deserved it"

"I'd done the same"

Rimuru blushed at all the attention she was receiving, she weakly smiled at the people, scratching her head.

That feeling of embarrassment soon came to a close as two stubby guards appeared behind her, one grabbing her arms and the other grabbing gobuta.

A gruff voice said, "Come with us quietly"

_Why did everything have to go wrong todayyy…._

**-A few hours later-**

_It was dark. _

"_What am I doing here…." _

Floating in a void rimuru saw a black haired girl in the distance. Reaching towards her, the girl went farther until she disappeared in the darkness…

Opening her eyes, she saw the wooden ceiling above her. It was leaking water, a few droplets hitting her face. She wiped the liquid off and sat up. Looking around she spotted gobuta sleeping on the ground on the brick-patterned floor. Rimuru sighed and slowly trudged over to him.

_**Universal Thread: Linen Film **_

A blue blanket appeared in hand. Unfurling the blanket, she reluctantly tucked him in. She rose up and saw a shadow along the wall, making its way to the cell. A stocky guard appeared behind the bars.

"Your name?"

She stammered, "R-Rimuru tempest", the guard was intimidating

"So you said you got harassed while in line..?"

"Yes, they insulted my friend"

"And is your friend...him?" his voice pointed to the sleeping gobuta

"Indeed he is" rimuru smiled

Reading the paper he was holding , he said, "So it seems like you were telling the truth, as some witnesses said the same thing".

"So..?"

"So you are free to-" suddenly a guard bursted in, cutting him off.

"Kaido! A worker got injured in the mines!"

"What!" He said in disbelief, Again?!"

"I'm dead serious, and we've ran out of potions to heal him"

"Shit, we don't have any here either, and the hospital is too far away…"

**Ahem**

"What should we do!" The guard panicked

_**Ahem **_

Kaido quickly looked at rimuru and saw a barrel full of blue liquid next to her.

"What is this…?"

This liquid heals wounds" She boasted. "You can bring this to your men if you'd like"

Kaido hesitantly looked at her and quickly put the lid on the barrel and carried it.

"K-Kaido are you sure?!"

"This is the only chance we have" he grumbled before running off with the guard

"Wait, I should've reminded him to let me go…", rimuru slowly gripped the bars in despair.

**-Half and hour later-**

_Clop Clop Clop _

Rimuru heard hurried footsteps approaching the cell. Standing up, she saw Kaido appear with a smile on his trimmed face.

"Thank you, you saved my friends" as he kneels down in front of her.

"I-Its fine, just stop kneeling", rimuru looks away in embarrassment

Kaido unlocked the door and gave rimuru a big hug. He guided her to the entrance of the facility.

Bidding their farewells, he inquired, "So rimuru what brought you to the city of Dwargon?"

"I need a craftsman that is willing to go to my village.", she answered

"A craftsman you say?" He added, "Well I know one here and he's the finest in the city"

"Really?!" her eyes sparkling

"Yeah, let me take you to him", They made their way past several corners and crowds. The market was packed with people, with vendors on the side that yelled to get attention. The scent of cooked meat in the air made her drool and lick her lips. Pushing past some people, she got a few stares and looks as she followed him. Rimuru felt gazes on the back of her head and sighed nervously.

"Here we go rimuru" Kaido guestered her towards a wooden shack.

The shack had a few holes in the wall. A yellow light flickered in the window. Arriving at the door, rimuru gulped and readied herself. Looking to her right, she saw a green vine growing inside a crack.

_Green..._

_Oop I forgot about gobuta-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N: sorry for the wait, I was pretty busy. But I made it up by making the chapter longer! Hope you guys enjoy. Also leave reviews if you guys want more. Bye!_


	4. Newcomers

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

The sounds of a hammer striking the anvil deafened the entire room. Rimuru stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Looking around she saw a dwarf in the corner striking a red steel rod.

"This is my brother Kaijin, the best blacksmith in the entire city", he smugly boasted

"Waaa…Amazing.." She stood frozen, mesmerized at him working.

Kaido cupped his hands together and shouted, "Oi Kaijin!"

"..."

"Kaijin!"

He shouted back, "Hold up, I'm almost finished".

_Clink, Clink._

After a few minutes he stopped hammering and removed his goggles. Letting out a big sigh, he turned around.

"What do you wan-"

Kaijin's eyes widened and stopped mid-sentence after he spotted Rimuru gazing at an axe. Stunned by her beauty, kaido slapped his brother back to reality.

"Ow! Why did you have to hit me?!"

Kaidou wagged his finger, "_It's disrespectful to_ ogle at your customers"

"Sorry, Sorry, It's been awhile since a woman stepped foot into here", He nervously chuckled and said, "So what do you need?"

Kaidou said, "She's the person that saved our friend"

Kaijin eyes widened, "Really?". He took off his gloves and bowed down in gratitude. Rimuru weakly laughed, "I-It was nothing really..hehe". Kaijin, amused at her reaction, asked "What can I do for you missy?".

Rimuru focused her attention to him and said, "I was wondering if you could come to my village and teach my people some crafts.".

Kaijin scratched his scalp and shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't right now; my idiot boss made me make 30 longswords by the end of the week."

"30? That's impossible to do." Kaido exclaimed

Kaijin folded his arms, "Thats what I'm saying! But he mocked me and you know my pride wouldn't allow that."

_Hmm….I wonder if…_

Oi Kaijin may I see the sword you finished?"

"Hm? Oh sure. What are you going to do with it?"

Rimuru took the sword from his hands, saying, "Imma just try something". She proceeded to insert the sword in her stomach, where it disappeared.

"Woah! What are you doing?!"

Relax! I'm a slime"

"You're a slime?" Kaijin looked at his brother who then nodded. They both curiously started to observe her.

_Great sage can you copy the sword?_

**Affirmative, starting copying sequence. **

Moments later after absorbing the sword. she reached into her stomach and pulled out two of them.

"Wha-!"

Both of the brothers were frozen in shock. They looked at her wide-eyed, and couldn't believe what just happened.

Ta-Da~

Kaijin dropped down to his knees in disbelief, muttering "No way….". He took the copied sword and tested the edge. Confirming his beliefs, he looked at Rimuru in shock and sputtered, "This is real…?"

Rimuru pouted, "Of course, who do you think I am". She proceeded to pull out more swords from her body.

"No way!"

_Clang _

_Clang _

_Clang _

Longswords started to pile up on the floor until there were exactly thirty of them. Kaijin had a look of joy plastered on his face, and Kaido looked at Rimuru in awe.

Kaiji, teary-eyed, hugged rimuru and thanked her numerous times.

"Y-You're crushin-", rimuru panted out.

Noticing her red face, "Oh! My bad.", he let go of the female. Coughing, she stumbled to a wooden chair.

Kaijin went to a crate and brought out a huge bottle of alcohol and poured three shots. Rimuru declined the offer, saying "I don't drink alcohol". Kaido and kaijin shrugged at each other and gulped multiple shots.

A trio of dwarfs appeared at the doorway of the shop, each of them carrying craftsman tools. The chattering stopped after they spotted rimuru talking to Kaido

Exchanging looks among themselves as they approached Kaijin. Whispering to him, "W-Who is that..?". Amused at their reactions, he replied, "Her? She saved this shop's reputation". After telling them the whole story, they looked surprised and happy.

Rimuru noticed the trio approaching her and saw them deeply bowing to her. Surprised and embarrassed, rimuru blushed and said. "W-What is this all about..!". They introduced themselves as Dord, Garm, and Myrd.

"We are indebted to you for helping our friend". Rimuru stood up, and said "I-It's fine really". The bearded dwarf, Dord, suggested "Hey, you're new here right? Let us show you round the city"

Hesitating at the offer, she complied, "Really? Thank you!" and smiled brightly.

Kaidou interrupted, "Sorry guys I gotta go to work" and left.

* * *

Exiting the shop, she felt a cool breeze brush down her pale skin. The sky was hazy orange filled with black silhouettes of birds. She followed the group down a narrow alleyway. While walking she noticed clothes were draped above her, left out to dry. Approaching the other side of the alleyway, a spicy aroma caught her attention.

As Rimuru got closer to the source, she could hear multiple voices . Exiting the alley, she saw stands and shops assorted everywhere. The sound of meat being grilled was music to her ears.

Garm sniffed the air, "MMmm, the kebabs always smell so good.."

Kaijin saw her expression and asked, "Oi rimuru, do you-"

_**Grumble**_

Rimuru blushed as she patted her stomach, sputtering, "I-It's fine, you don't have to".

Kaijin chuckled, "Don't worry about it, think of this as a form of repayment for everything you've done". He went to the kebab shop and ordered several of them, and soon brought them to the group.

The kebabs had black charring from the grill and the meat was dripping with juices. Red and green bell peppers were arranged in a pattern on the sticks.

Rimuru could feel her mouth salivating at the sight of the kebabs. Her hands swiftly took the kebab that was offered to her, she began stuffing her mouth on the delicious item.

"W-Wow…"

The group watched in amazement as rimuru wolfed down the kebab in seconds. A few bystanders were confused and had their mouths wide open.

Completely unaware of her surroundings, she wiped herself off with napkins and began exploring other vendors.

She happily hummed as she roamed through the streets, checking each vendor out. She received several job offers, and some love letters from wandering around down. Getting farther and farther, soon she became isolated from the group and was mixed in with the huge crowd.

Kaijin was chatting with dord when he saw her disappear into the crowd.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Oi rimuru don't go too far! Oi!". But it was too late, she was gone and the group was out to find her.

Kaijin sighed, "That woman….". They began to search for her amid the crowd.

After 10 minutes, kaijin found her standing still in front of an ice cream shop, fixated by a poster that advertised a special edition ice treat.

"Oi, rimuru don't go too far or-" he began

"Kaijin can you please get this for me please..?!"

He looked at the poster and back at her and sighed, "You're so carefree rimuru", taking out his wallet, he said "fine what flavor?"

"Thank youu so much!" She hugged him, her eyes were sparkling with joy.

They walked into the shop and rimuru soon came out with a bright blue popsicle on her right hand. She was happily lapping at the blue ice treat. The group continued on their journey through the streets and arrived at a bar.

Dord shouted, "Here we are, tonight we are going to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and marched into the entrance. Upon entering the establishment, she saw the lighting was dim with a few women sitting on a sofa, chatting. They wore revealing dresses and was accompanied with long pointy ears.

_Elves_?

A woman behind the counter saw the group walk in, "Ah da?~ Welcome Kaijin~"

Her eyes landed on rimuru, looking up and down, "Ho? Who is this lady?"

"Hm? Oh she's with us."

The bartender at the counter started at rimuru, before making her way to her. "Hmmm…?" She got close to rimuru and began to touch her body.

"Wha-?! Where are you touching?!" rimuru blushed

The whole group fell to the ground in shock, "W-Whoa! What are you doing..!".

She whispered in her ear, "Ne.. Do you want to work here part-time?"

"Huh?"

Tilting her head, "You would be really popular if you'd worked here"

Rimuru paused for a second and shook her head, "Sorry I can't". The woman smiled, "Thats a shame", and walked back to the counter.

"D-Don't suddenly touch my friend like that" Kaijin protested with a nosebleed. The bartender bowed apologetically and offered them free drinks.

Garm raised up his mug that was overflowing with beer, and yelled "Lets get drunk!"

After a few rounds of drinking, everyone was either drunk or tipsy. Rimuru was the only sober person in the room. She saw a crystal ball on the table and curiously walked over to it.

A lady wearing a green dress noticed rimuru gazing at the orb, "Oh? Do you want to get a reading~?"

"Reading? Is this a fortune ball?"

The girl nodded and sat in front of the ball. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the glass-like orb and after a few seconds her eyes opened. I have read your fortune, you shall soon meet the person you are destined to meet".

_The person I'm destined to..?_

A few hoots and hollers followed behind her. The orb suddenly displayed an image of a beautiful blacked-haired girl. She had red marks near her right eye, and had a white cape on. She looked japanese.

Silence followed after the image of the girl and soon erupted into cheers.

"What?! I didn't know you swung that way?!"

"I hope you two the best!"

Rimuru raised up her arms, "W-Wait, this is a misunderstanding..!". She was bright red from embarrassment.

_**Thud**_!

Suddenly the door was slammed open. Everyone turned their heads at the entrance. A black figure emerged from the shadows. It was a tall dwarf that was fairly-shaven and well dressed. Rimuru noticed the atmosphere changed as he stepped in.

The man chucked, "Do you really have the time to mess around right now Kaijin". He gazed at his watch, "I thought I told you to make 30 longswords and give them to me by the end of the week?".

Kaijin clicked his tongue, "I already did Vesta" and gave a huge smirk at the man.

Vesta nodded his head, "That's right so get- huh?", he stumbled back in shock and saw Kaijin grinning at him. He took out a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I gave them to your clerk, do you want the receipt?"

"N-N-No… that's impossible...how…" he staggered in defeat.

"So it really was an impossible job after all huh…!" He sat up and glared at vesta.

"Ep!", Vesta hurriedly backed towards the bar counter.

The bartender weakly smiled, "Guys, let's all be friendly with each other?". Vesta glanced at her and scoffed, he quickly took a bottle of alcohol and chugged it.

She saw the bottle's label and tried to reach for the bottle, "W-Wait thats-!". But it was already too late, Vesta drank the whole bottle already.

His face was pink and he stumbled around the bar. His guards tried to help him, but disregarded their attempts. Vesta scanned the room, and saw rimuru quietly sipping a cup of tea.

He pointed a finger at her and mumbled, "YYYYYYooouuuuu…*Hiccup*", stumbling his way towards her.

Rimuru confused and looked at the girls around her, but soon realized he was pointing at her. Vesta plopped down next to her. He slurred his words, "Heya beatiiifuul, wannnnt to marrry mee?", placing his hand on her shoulder.

She tried to move away from him, but he scooted next to her. Rimuru murmured, "N-No thank you", and slided away from him again.

"Huuuhhhh…? Misssyy don't gooo..." He grabbed and played with her blue locks of hair.

She tried to pull her hair away, whimpering "S-Stopp it..

**That is Enough.**

Kaijin slowly stood up from his seat. His fists were clenched and trembling. He slowly walked over to Vesta.

Vesta chucked at kaijin, "Hehhehehe…. Whaaat youu gon do bout it chief".

**This.**

He swiftly brought his fist towards vesta's left cheek. In a flash, Vesta flew towards the entrance of the bar, crashing into the wall of the bar, creating a hole.

Everything was silent. The guards slowly backed away and quickly stumbled out of the door. Kaijin's fist was steaming from the punch.

Dord climbed and stood on the table, raising his mug, "Hell yeah!". The other following suit and resumed celebrating.

Meanwhile, Vesta was unconscious and half-buried in a wall.

* * *

_**\- 1 hour later-**_

A group of soldiers overran the bar, one of them being Kaidou, and arrested all of the people inside.

Kaidou sighed, "Sooo...you punched him because..?" as he led his brother out of the bar in handcuffs.

He grumbled, "He harassed Rimuru"

Kaidou facepalmed, "Still…there were other options"

Kaijin spat at the ground, "That idiot had it coming", and walked off with handcuffs.

* * *

_**\- 2 hours later -**_

The cell was dark. The only light source was the moon shining down between the bars of a window, Rimuru woke up in the darkness and sat up. She scanned the room and saw the dwarven group sitting on the opposite side of the cell.

"Sorry did we wake you up rimuru?"

She rubbed her eyes, and murmured "...No.." as she yawned and stretched. She saw gobuta in the corner sleeping.

_You're still sleeping..?_

"...Oi rimuru, you remember that offer you said to me?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think I might take you up for that offer"

In a flash, rimuru immediately was kneeling in front of kaijin and holding his hand. "Really? You sure?", her eyes glimmered. Kaijin pulled away his hand and blushed, "Y-Yeah.."

Dord piped up, saying "...If he's going we might as well join to!" and the other dwarfs nodded in agreement.

Kaijin wiped away his tears and smiled. "You guys…"

Myrd spoke, "MM..! MM..!"

_Speak Man! _

Rimuru joyfully turned into her original form, a slime, and bounced around the cell.

Looking around, she saw shocked expressions staring at her.

The bearded dwarf, ford sputtered, ''Y-you're a slime?!"

She jumped on top of Kaijin's head, "Yep.". Still shocked at the new revelation, gobuta woke up and sat up, half-sleep; He rubbed his eyes and murmured, "Huh...Where are we at…?". Rimuru bounced over to him, "Finally awake gobuta?"

"Hmm….? Rimuru-sama…"He went back to laying down and covered himself that rimuru gave him."Wake..me..up..later…"

_Oi…_

Rimuru sighed and bounced back on the bed. After a few minutes, she felt drowsy and her eyes were beginning to close.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, startling her. An armor clad guard stepped into the room and instructed them to march out.

Scanning the room, he noticed that rimuru was gone. Tapping Dord's shoulder, he asked "Hey, where's that girl you were traveling with?".

A female's pitched voice piped, _Right Here_

"Huh...where..?", he looked around the room and saw no one.

_Down here_

Glancing down, he was startled as he saw a blue blob beneath his feet. "Wha-!", he stumbled back in shock. Rimuru managed to hold back a chuckle to his reaction and kept her composure as she bounced past him.

They followed another guard to a gigantic room with towering podiums. Rimuru looked around in amazement at how huge the space was. The floor had a marble finish and the walls had various tapestries draped on it. She looked to her right and saw Vesta and someone else next to him. He had on a huge white rag on his face, where kaijin hit him. There was a large audience in the stands observing the trial. She looked up at the podiums and saw three men sitting on the podium.

The man in the middle emitted a powerful aura and wore polished armor. He was fairly-shaven and wore a big sword around his waist. Rimuru quickly noticed the man was the king and tried to bow, but forgot she couldn't since she was in her slime form.

A loud voice boomed over the chatter of the audience members.

_**Silence. **_

…

The whole court was quiet, and the king was looking at the group with an amused expression. In a grave voice, he said "Kaijin...How's life been treating you?"

"Never been better my lord", Kaijin said as he knelt down on the marble floor.

The king played with his beard, "So I heard you hit one of my men...?"

Kaijin nodded, "Yes sir and I don't regret it one bit."

A noble in the crowd stood up, "Such insolence!"

The king chuckled, "Settle down settle down", and quipped "Let us resume the trial"

Kaijin began to tell the story of the unfair treatment he received from Vesta, and revealed the details of rimuru's harassment.

Vesta objected, "No I did not do those incredulous things!". He slammed his hands on his desk and his lawyer had to calm him down. Vesta's lawyer began providing the judges with false evidence and told them how his defendant wasn't there at the time of the incident.

* * *

After an hour, the judges seemed to be on Vetsa's side. Vesta was smirking at the group, very confidant he was going to win. The judges raised their gavel,

**Bam. **

**Bam.**

**Bam. **

_Under dwarven law, we the supreme judges, find the __defendant guilty. _

Kaijin sighed, "I expected this, after all he hired the best lawyer in the kingdom..".

The king looked around the group, "By the way...Where's the girl you were talking about..?"

Rimuru bounced to the front of the group. Whispers and chatters filled the atmosphere. The king looked at rimuru in shock, "A slime?". Rimuru said, "Sorry I'm in my slime form, let me switch back."

In seconds rimuru chanted a spell and blue smoke enveloped her. Everyone was looking at the smoke in curiosity.

Out emerged was rimuru as a human. she was wearing the same clothes; a fur coat and a short skirt that revealed her slender legs.

Gasps and whistles came from the audience.

"That's her?!"

"Yo that's one smoking babe!"

**Order! Order!**

The whole court gradually became silent again. The king looked at rimuru in awe.

He stuttered, "W-Wow..Erm..Rimuru-san..right?".

Rimuru nodded meekly, "Y-Yes that's me". She suddenly got shy because she was the focus of attention.

"Was there any misinformation in Kaijin explanation?". Rimuru shook her head, "N-No sir!".

After the statement, Vesta received several glares and insults directed at him. He sweated nervously and tried to ignore the crowd, keeping his eyes on the podium

**Order! Order!**

"..."

After a long silence, the king uttered, "Vesta you are demoted from Head of Scientology" and he looked at kaijin, "Kaijin...you are to be exiled from dwargon forever". Kaijin sobbed as he knelt down to the ground and Vesta was frozen in shock.

**Stand up!**

**Meeting Adjourned!**

In a serious tone, the king said "Vesta you stay". After everyone left, he sighed and made his way down to him. The king stopped in front of him and said, "Vesta...why did you betray me...?". He looked confused, "My king, I don't know what-". He got cut off from the king, "I know. I know that accident was caused by you and you blamed it on kaijin". Silence followed after the statement.

"M-My king...I am truly sorry.."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Kaijin"

The king reached into his pockets, and took out a small vial containing a light blue liquid, "Do you know what this is?".

"N-No...wait..a 99% purity potion..?", he gripped his hair"...That's impossible, my years of research led to only an 97% purity healing potion". The king sighed, "Do you know what you have done? That woman made the potion and now she is gone".

"N-No way...She made it..?". Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he looked down onto the ground in defeat and murmuring the phrase, "I..I..am so sorry..."

The king walked off, leaving behind a sobbing vesta.

* * *

Kaidou led the group to the entrance of the kingdom. He smiled at them, whispering "Take care" and walked off. The entrance doors opened up revealing a hazy orange sunset. They moved outside and the doors shut behind them. Rimuru yawned and stretched as she looked at the sun. She then led the group to her traveling party.

"Alright, here are the-", rimuru suddenly got tackle by Ranga. She laughed as he licked her, "There, there", and petted him to calm him down.

Kaijin asked, "Are we ready yet?". Looking around to check, rimuru nodded her head and the whole party began to embark on the whole journey back.

After going a few miles, rimuru thought something wasn't right

_I feel like I'm forgetting something. _

Ah. Gobuta.

Looking back at the kingdom from a distance. She reached her arm out and whispered, "I'll never forget you".

Meanwhile, gobuta was sitting awake; rubbing his eyes. He looked around him,

_Where is everyone?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: FINNNNNISHED... Sorry for the long wait and grammatical mistakes. Idk whats the next chapter gon be. Leave reviews if you guys want more.


	5. Test of strength

After a few days, they arrived at the village. The village threw a celebratory party which lasted all night. The goblins warmly accepted Kaijin and the others, even giving them gifts.

The next day, rimuru held a meeting to discuss the reconstruction of the village. Each dwarf was going to teach a specialized skill to a group of dwarfs.

Kaijin was going to lecture and teach the skills of a blacksmith. He was going to teach the goblins how to make weapons and armor.

Garm was also a skilled blacksmith and tailor. He decided to teach weaving skills, focused on clothes and attire.

Myrd decided to undertake construction since he had experience in the field already. After looking at the village, he already had a layout of future roads and buildings in his mind.

Dord was a skilled first rate craftsman and could create intricate items. He chose to go and lecture on the art of crafting.

* * *

**3 weeks later- **

Zzzz…

Rimuru was soundly sleeping inside of a newly built house that Myrd designed. Until she woke up to a loud crash outside, and fell off the bed as a result.

Ow….

She rubbed her behind and slowly stood up, peering outside to see the commotion. She saw a red tool box on the ground that spilled the tools out. The goblin saw rimuru and profusely apologized.

"I am terribly sorry for disrupting your nap rimuru-sama"

She yawned, "It's fine", and crouched down and began to help him pick up the tools. The gobin blushed as he saw what she was wearing; a giant white t-shirt that covered most of her body, but no pants, exposing her legs and undergarments. He covered his eyes with one hand as he saw the striped pattern.

"_White_…"

"Hmm? Something the matter?"

"O-Oh!...N-Nothing! Thank you very much rimuru-sama!"

Rimuru scratched her head as she watched the man scurry off in the distance. She walked over to the newly built blacksmith's shop. It was a sizable wooden establishment, with metal pipings sticking out on the outside. Opening the doors, she saw a group of young goblins surrounding something. Glimpsing past the crowd, she saw kaijin teaching the goblins the basis of smouldering. Kaijin saw her, saying "Hey rimuru what's do you need?".

Rimuru quickly replied, "N-Nothing, Sorry for interrupting!", briskly exited the building. Letting out a big sigh, she began roaming the village again. She saw how hard myrd was at work, carrying loads of logs on his shoulder. Some essential buildings were built already and future buildings were marked on the dirt with an X .The village was far from done, but this was a start.

Suddenly a loud boom rang throughout the forest. Trees were shaking and birds were flapping away from the commotion. The goblins ran out of their houses and gathered outside.

_"What happened?"_

_"What was that?"_

Rimuru glanced at the forest in curiosity and went to the goblins. Looking at them, the goblins had a look of fear plastered across their faces.

_"Rimuru-sama what happened?"_

_"Are we in danger?!"_

She brightly smiled and comforted them, "It's going to be alright, I will go check!". She began to sprint towards the commotion. Looking at the sky, there was dark black smoke that emitted from the explosion. Rimuru began to worry, and ran faster.

Arriving at the scene, she saw four figures and a giant monster ant. She looked closer and recognized some of them. It was the trio she saw from the cave, but there was a new member had white overalls and wearing a unusual mask. The trio was backing up slowly and had a look of terror on their faces. The masked person stood still.

_I gotta save them!_

Powering up, rimuru was about to step out of the bushes. Until the masked person suddenly lunged at the ant.

The guy in the trio shouted, "Shizu stop!". But it was too late, the masked person already took out their sword and sliced the ant in half. Rimuru quickly stopped and hid again in the bushes. She saw her slice another ant to death. The trio must've not expected their partner to be that powerful, and had a look of awe plastered on their faces.

_She's powerful._

Suddenly three ants instantly appeared from the ground and immediately went for the masked person. She sliced through the first and stabbed the other, but the third one powered up and let out a stream of fire at her.

"Shizu watch out!"

The person turned around about to kill the third ant but stopped mid-swing and fell to the ground groaning in pain.

**Dark Series: Darkflame Lightning**

A black thunderbolt suddenly hailed from the sky and struck the ant, instantly pulverising the creature. It created a giant shockwave; boulders and trees were blown away from the attack. A huge crater was left surrounded by a small ring of fire.

Okay maybe that was too much...

Rimuru appeared from the bushes. The trio looked at her in shock and fear, shouting

"E-Enemy!".

She shouted back, "No, I'm friendly!". The group glanced at each other and looked back at her, and a look of realization appeared on their faces.

Eren exclaimed, "Ah! You're the girl from the cave!"

Rimuru nodded and introduced herself. The girl introduced herself as eren, the man wielding a dagger was gido, and the leader was kaval. Eren pointed at the other member and said, "That's shizu, our new party member!".

She looked at shizu and saw flames on her hand, but it quickly disappeared.

_Flames_.._?_

The girl removed her masked and bowed. Her face was pretty and she had markings on her left cheek, Rimuru immediately recognized her and hit her palm with a fist.

_Ah! The bar!_

"...Is something wrong..?"

Focusing back on reality, she sputtered, "N-No sorry about that I didn't get much sleep last night.". Clearing her voice, she asked them why they were in the forest.

Eren answered, "Oh! We were supposed to check suspicious activity in monster villages, since Veldora disappeared and all".

Ohh…

_...Wait it's my fault?!_

She mentally facepalmed and quickly offered them a visit to her village.

"Wait, you own a monster village rimuru?"

"Well something like that.." she trailed, "I'm the leader". The group froze and stopped walking, they looked at rimuru cautiously. Gido asked, "Soo..does that mean..?". Rimuru finished the sentence, "Yep, I'm a monster!".

**Heeeehhh**?!

Rimuru looked back and saw their nervous expressions. She giggled, "Don't worry we are harmless". Glancing at each other for confirmation, they continued following rimuru.

Eren remarked, "You look human to me"

Rimuru jumped over a puddle, "Well I'm just a slime"

"Slime?", they all said in unison. Rimuru remembered a line from a game she played, she quipped

_Don't worry I'm not a bad slime!_

Shizu let out a muffed chuckle.

* * *

**_15 minutes later-_**

"There it is!", she proudly exclaimed as they exited the woods.

They were greeted with a vantage point on a cliff that oversaw the village. It was crowded with working goblins and direwolves. A portion of the village looked finished, there were rows of dirt marks on the dirt.

"Alright let's go" and she gestured towards her. Soon they arrived at the village and were greeted by a panting Ranga and a crowd of goblins.

"Rimuru-sama you're alright!"

Rigurd emerged from the crowd, "Who are these people?", he asked.

Rimuru introduced them, "Everyone, these are our guests, please prepare lodgings!". Rigur saluted and hurried off in the distance.

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken. The orange sunset was becoming a black haze. A giant fireplace burned in the middle of the village. The goblins cooked meat on the fire and the direwolves helped fill drinks.

Gido left his room and walked around the village, staring at the villagers in awe. He rubbed his chin, "This really isn't a bad village after all.."

A voice whispered in his ear, "Different from what you expect right?" Gido jolted and quickly turned around and saw rimuru right behind him,

"Ga-! D-Don't scare me like that!". Rimuru sheepishly chuckled, "Sorry bout that" and cheekily smiled.

She folded her arms, "So..you like the village so far?". Gido nodded his head, "Yeah we are deeply indebted to you guys". She turned her gaze to the village, "I originally came across this village when I was lost in the woods".

Gido curiously looked at her, "Where did you come from?" She suddenly had flashbacks about veldora and the cave and unconsciously murmured "Veldora.."

"Veld?"

Realizing she spoke out loud, she covered her mouth "Mmnothing!"

"Huh-"

A female voice chirped behind them, "Gidooo! Come eat with us!". Rimuru turned around and saw Eren rushing towards them.,"Ah! Rimuru! Come with us too!".

He sighed, " Can you be any less louder….", Eren pouted and turned her head away from him, she grabbed rimuru's hand and led her to the fireplace.

Rimuru was surprised at the sudden movement and was dragged to the banquet. Eren stopped in front of the glowing light. Looking around, rimuru saw goblins talking and laughing with each other. Eren kebab was waved in front of her. She took the meat stick and causally ate while chatting with her.

After a night's worth of eating and drinking, rimuru was starting to get sleepy. Saying her goodbyes, she headed straight for her place. Walking towards her building, she spotted a black silhouette on the hill. Moving closer, she realized it was shizu.

Rimuru decided to check on the girl and started making her way up the hill. After 15 minutes she finally reached the top. Shizu, hearing footsteps behind her, turned around and saw the blue-hair.

"Oh! Rimuru-san what are you doing up here?"

She replied, "Just checking in if you were okay". Shizu smiled, "I'm fine, I just like the view here".

Seeming it was the right atmosphere, rimuru stepped besides her and gazed at the view below them, "Shizu-san are you- "

Shizu suddenly said, "Rimuru-san the line you said was from a game wasn't it not?". Rimuru looked at her in confusion, "Line?"

"I'm not a bad slime!"

A look of realization struck her across the face, "Y-Yeah it was". Shizu said, "I haven't played it but I've heard it alot from my friend in Japan"

Rimuru asked, "So you're japanese?"

"Yes, and it seems you are too" she chuckled "How did you come here?"

Rimuru chuckled, "Well actually I got stabbed and the next thing I ended up here", and scratched her head. Shizu clasped her hands together, "Ah! You got reincarnated into this world then".

Rimuru curiously asked her, "How about you?"

Shizu looked at the view and said, "I was summoned here as a hero".

"Hero?"

She somberly replied, "Yes, they are weapons of war used by several countries". Rimuru covered her mouth in shock, "That's horrible".

She nodded, "In japan I was running away after bombs were dropped on us and the whole city was covered in flames". "The next thing I knew I was teleported to this world"

_Bombs..?_

Suddenly shizu grabs her hand and looked at her in wonder "I wonder what does japan look like now?"

Looking at her yearning gaze, rimuru asked the great sage, "Oi great sage is there any way to get others look at my memories?"

**Yes, it is possible since you have thought communication. Physical contact is required for transferring memories, from one being to another. **

Rimuru, brushed her hair away, "Here shizu put your forehead against mine."

"Hm? Like this?" She gently put her forehead against her's.

Shizu suddenly was met with countless images of modern day tokyo. "Woah…". She saw a bright cityscape of tokyo and skyscrapers were scattered everywhere,

What do you think?"

Shizu brought up a sleeve...Wiping her eyes, "I...I think it's beautiful, I've never seen anything like this before".

She cleared her throat, "it looks alot more different than mine." What did yours look like? "My city only had short wooden buildings and we didn't have strange lighting like yours"

Ah I see...

Rimuru yawned, "Well, imma head back it's getting pretty late.." Shizu smiled warmly, "Sleep tight rimuru-san"

Good night" and rimuru walked off but stopped by her voice, "Wait rimuru-san"

Hm..?" Rimuru turned around and saw shizu bowing down, "Thank you rimuru-san"

The sudden display of gratitude caught her off guard, "S-Shizu what's with you all of the sudden?"

Shizu kept her head down, "I really am grateful for everything that you've did for me".

Rimuru scratched her head, "Don't bow...It's embarrassing". She put her hand on her shoulder, "You're welcome shizu, holler at me if you need anything else", and walked off to her house.

Upon entering, she changed clothes lightning fast and collapsed on the bed from to exhaustion.

_What a day..._

* * *

**Next Morning**

It was daybreak

_Chirp_.

Ngh…

_Chirp_.

Mnn..

Stirring in bed, sne groggily opened her eyes. Rimuru sat up on the bed and saw two hummingbirds outside of her window. Noticing it was only morning she laid back down on the bed and hid under a blanket. Sadly for her, she wasn't a morning person and often woke up in the afternoon.

She was about to doze off until she heard a knock on her door. Rimuru trudged over to the door and opened it, revealing the trio.

"Rimuru-san hello! We…" She looked down and quickly blushed and covered her eyes. Gido spat out his tea he was drinking and kaval stumbled back, bright red and holding his nose.

"Ah! Rimuru! Clothes! "

Hm?" Rimuru looked down and realized she just had her shirt on. Unfazed by the reactions, she said "Oh, lemme get ready real quick".

She walked over to her bedroom and swiftly got dressed, wearing tight black pants and a black leather jacket.

After getting dressed, she went back to the front door where the trio was waiting for her. Seeing rimuru emerge, everyone was stunned at how attractive she looked.

Rimuru looked around and asked, "Where's shizu?"

Eren stuttered, "O-Oh she is coming right now"

Right at cue, rimuru saw shizu walking towards them.

"Hey sorry guys- Ah!" Shizu suddenly yelped in pain and kneeled down, gripping her mask.

"Shizu-"

"AHHHH-" Flames quickly engulfed her and the mask broke into pieces. Rimuru quickly motioned to everyone to move, "Get back everyone!". She worriedly looked at shizu who was writhing in pain.

A giant flame surrounded her, and soon a mysterious figure emerged from the flames, with no traces of shizu. He had a dark black skin tone and had gold jewelry hanging everywhere on his body.

Eren quickly shouted. "Shizu!". The demon took notice of her and launched a wave of fire at her.

She quickly squealed, "Eeek!" and closed her eyes. Hearing a loud thud, she opened her eyes and saw rimuru shielding both of them with a water shield.

In a deep voice, he uttered something in a different language.

**Sbires du Diable**

A horde of small minions appeared behind him and they started to attack the village, causing some buildings to burn down.

Nooo...The bakery!

Rimuru!"

Huh.."

Get back!

Another wave of fire shot at them. They retreated behind a stack of logs.

"Is that shizu?!"

"Yes. I think she lost control of her spirit!"

Rimuru ran out chanted a spell.

**Elemental series: Water slash**

A giant water blade shot out at the fire spirit and hit him. But he emerged without any wounds

It barely did any damage! It's going to take forever to kill it...

Ice attacks are more effective in this situation

Ice attacks? I don't have any moves containing ice?!"

What should I do….

Out of the corner of her eye she saw eren shooting icicles at the minions.

What is this timing

Rimuru shouted, "Eren!". She turned around, "Huh?". Eren shoot at me with that attack!"

W-What? Why?" "Just do it"

After hesitating for a bit, she chanted a spell. Seconds later an icicle popped up behind her and it shot for rimuru. It hit rimuru and it sucked into her body.

I'll be borrowing this for a second…

The spirit charged at her with a ball of fire in one hand. Rimuru jumped up high and chanted

**Elemental series: Ice barrage**

Numerous icicles appeared and flew towards him. Ifrit smirked and flew, dodging all of them. He touched his cheek and blood appeared. In a fury he created multiple clones of him and they all charged at rimuru.

She shot water at the fire that was close to her and created a considerable amount of steam, enough to make her almost invisible.

The steam made them pause for a second, which was enough for rimuru to chant another spell.

**Frost hammer!**

A gigantic ice hammer appeared above her and it struck down at the body clones with such force it created ripples in the earth. Seconds later, the hammer shattered in pieces revealing a furious ifrit. He took a step forward and growled so loud that it made the trees shake in the forest.

Rimuru slipped into the shadows, a skill she received from training with ranga. She moved towards him at an incredible speed. Ifrit didn't realize until it was too late. In a flash, she appeared behind him with an ice dagger at his throat.

This is the end. Please surrender.

Ifrit laughed out loud, "My end? Fool it is you who will perish."

A minion of his flew towards Rimuru, causing her to become distracted. Seeing a chance, he grasped her throat, and raised her above the ground.

"Farewell, human you were a good opponent."

A red magic circle surrounded rimuru and a pillar of fire burned everything inside the circle.

Turning his attention to the village, "Now...Time for…"

"When did I say I was a human?"

Widening his eyes, "Hmm..!?"

Rimuru smirked and melted in his hand, turning into her slime form. His hands and torso were completely splattered with blue ooze. Rimuru quickly began to cover him completely.

"Wha-!"

He tried to create fire but it was futile since rimuru was immune to fire attacks, Thrashing and wailing Ifrit eventually was completely enclosed in her.

_Checkmate...Say hi to veldora on the other side for me. _

_"H-How….A mere slime…."_

Seconds later, the spirit disappeared inside rimuru, revealing only shizu's body, Rimuru laid her out on the ground and checked her pulse.

_Ba-bump…..Ba-dump_

She's alive!

Hoorah!

Rimuru snapped her fingers, and ranga immediately appeared behind her. She pleaded, "Ranga! Please take her to the infirmary".

Ranga howled, "As you wish master" , and he carried shizu on his back.

Rimuru surveyed the village, looking around her. She assumed about 40 percent of the village was destroyed. The new buildings survived since they weren't made out of wood, but all the old wooden huts got burned down.

_...That's quite a step back…_

* * *

**Inside rimuru's stomach-**

**_It was pitch darkness. A void where light cannot touch._**

Ifrit looked down at his arms and legs and noticed he was healed. He lit a small fire on his finger to see better. Suddenly he felt chills running down his spine.

A voice boomed behind him, _"You cannot beat rimuru young one"_

Ifrit gulped and sweated profusely because he recognized the voice clearly,

_After all he is my sworn brother_

Slowly turning his head around, Ifruit was met with two giant glowing blue eyes that were staring right back at him.

_Now...would you like to continue the fight with me..?_

**Or**

_Read some manga with me..?_

….

Man..ga..?

* * *

**Few days later-**

Shizu opened her eyes and saw rimuru sleeping on her stomach. Looking around, bottles of pills and medicine were stocked on the shelves. Stroking rimuru's blue hair, she slowly sat up and touched her chest.

_The spirit is gone..._

Hmm…?

Rimuru slowly opened her eyes and saw shizu awake. "Shizu!". She looked at rimuru and smiled, "Rimuru-san! Good to see you."

"We were all worried for you!" Rimuru got up and hugged her, "How do you feel?"

Shizu hesitated before answering, "...Free."

Rimuru tilted her head, "Free?".

Shizu nodded and suddenly broke into a coughing fit and laid back in bed. Alarmed, rimuru said "Hold on I'll get the doctor here"

Pulling on her jacket, shizu firmly said, "Wait don't"

"Huh..?"

She gestured towards her, "Come here, I have something to say to you". Rimuru leaned in and shizu whispered in her ear, "I don't have that much time left".

Dumbfounded at the statement, Rimuru nervously asked her, "W-What do you mean.."

"The spirit in my body before stopped my ageing process, Now he's gone I will age rapidly."

Complete silence followed. Rimuru was frozen in shock.

Shizu saw her mask on the table and grabbed it. She gazed at the gleaming mask for a few seconds, before handing it to rimuru.

"What's this?"

"It's my anti-magic that I always wear when outside, I want you to have it"

"But-"

Shizu brought up a finger to her lips, "Shh...no objections now.."

She suddenly asked, "Can I request something once more?". Teary-eyed, Rimuru replied, "Y-Yes, what do you need..?".

In a soft tone, shizu said, "Can...you absorb me..?". Clenching her fist, "I want you to defeat the one who summoned me".

Rimuru quickly asked her, "Who summoned you?".

_Demon lord Cromwell.._

Her vision was fading, she gripped rimuru hand.

"Thank you again", she said with a genuine smile.

And her hand fell on the bed.

_**Demon lord cromwell…. I swear I will find you**_

Rimuru covered her in slime and absorbed her. She received a powerful flame skill, and it strengthened her dark flame ability.

**Total Control Flame has been added to skill database. **

Wiping her tears away, Rimuru whispered, "Rest in peace shizu". After what happened she told the trio about everything that happened,

They all looked horrified and shocked, Eren was sobbing, "Shizu…"

Gido solemnly asked her, "Can we pay respect to her real quick before leaving…?"

Of course.

They all went up to rimuru and hugged her. Eren cried on her shoulder. "Shizu..we loved you"

"You were our best friend."

Rimuru hugged them all both and held them for a few minutes, until they stopped crying. Letting go of rimuru, kaval said, " We thank you from the bottom of out hearts"

* * *

After grieving, they put on giant backpacks which were stocked full of supplies.

Eren waved at her, "Ok we are going now!" See ya rimuru!", and started going to the forest.

Her smile turned into a frown after realizing she forgot that she prepared gifts for each of them. Shouting, "Wait! I have a present for all of you!"

Present?

"Here!", She handed Gido a sharp black dagger. Gido analyzed it and swiped at the air a few times, "No way..this is made out of magic solitaire!

Eren seemed puzzled, "Magic..wha?"

"It's a gem that is super rare and the craftsmanship is really good! Which makes it even more expensive!"

While gido was admiring his weapon, eren got a new magic staff and Kaval got a new set of armor. Both were astounded by the quality and were jumping in joy.

"Rimuru-san! Thank you..!", Eren hugged her staff.

Rimuru opened her arms and said, "Give me a hug before you leave"

They went for the hug, and gido and kaval blushed as they felt her breasts pressing on them. Wiping a nosebleed, both men whispered, "Thank you..!".

Rimuru heard the murmur, "Hmm..? What was that?". They put on a serious face, "N-Nothing at all rimuru".

Gido glanced at eren and said, "R-Right ere-". They stopped dead in their tracks, after seeing eren was glaring daggers at them.

Eren smiled at rimuru "See ya rimuru!" and silently stormed off into the woods alone. Both of them quickly waved rimuru goodbye and hurriedly rushed to her, rimuru heard them repeating the word "Sorry",

Rimuru scratched her head,

_What was that all about..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yo sorry for the wait, made it extra long for yall. This chapter was mainly testing how good I write battle scenes, can yall review if you like it? Sorry if there's grammatical mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense, new writer here.

I was tempted to make veldora read hentai magazines, but decided not to lol

Anyways review if you like it is all im saying.

I cant wait to start writing the next chapter, its finna be lit af ;)

FLight tEam StaNd Up


	6. Ogres?

_Growl_.

..I'm hungry..

Rimuru was on her way to the newly built town hall. She was going to check up on the progress of the town with Rigur. It's been two weeks since the incident with Ifrit happened, which halted progress to a great extent. Strolling down the street, rimuru saw several new buildings that were layered with red bricks; Black metal poles stuck out of the ground near the dirt road, in place for the street lamps.

Looking next to her, she saw some goblins wearing yellow construction hats repairing a hole on a building.

One of the goblins spotted her and bowed as he said, "Greetings Rimuru-sama", the others following suit.

"Yo", she waved back and continued on her way. After a few minutes, she arrived at her destination and opened the wooden doors.

She exclaimed, "Rigurrr~~!", and seconds later he appeared behind a corner.

"Rimuru-sama!", he said as he kneeled down. Asking her, " What can I do for you today?".

Rimuru stretched and yawned, "Nothin' much, just wanted to see what ya up to". Rigur took out a journal from his jacket, and flipped to a page.

He closed his book, "Ah!..My son Rigurd is leading a hunting party today".

"Really? I'm going to see him off", she sprinted to the entrance of the town and saw Rigurd and Gobtua with a few other goblins. They were riding on the newly trained direwolves.

"Rimuru-san greetings! We were just about to leave", Rigurd said while putting arrows in his backpack. Rimuru said, "I hope you guys catch a big one today". Rigurd thanked her and saddled his wolf.

_Growl. _

"What was that..?"

Rimuru blushed red, "Ah! Sorry it was my stomach…" and covered her stomach. Rigurd smiled at her, "We are going to catch the biggest boar for you".

She welled up with tears, "Rigurd…" and she gave him a hug.

"W-Wait…", Rigurd could feel two heavenly mounds pressing on his chest. He felt his soul was going to heaven. "R-Rimuru-san this is not a good idea"

Gobuta muttered, "You bastard..", cracking his knuckles and held a death stare at rigurd

Rimuru wiped off her tears "Thank you!", and let go of the man.

"Can I get a hug too rimuru", Gobutua asked.

"Hm? Why?", rimuru asked

Rigurd interrupted the conversation, saying "Cmon gobuta let's go before the boars are gone", and he rode off with the others.

Rimuru said, "You should hurry and catch up to them", and walked off.

_Nooo! Rigurd you traitor..!_

Gobuta clenched his fist, and his eyes turned red. He swiftly rode into the forest looking for blood. Whistling, Rimuru walked over to her favorite bakery shop. She pressed her face against the front glass window and saw a delicious looking cheesecake which was on display. The red strawberry jam trickled down to the white filling.

_Growl. _

Rimuru licked her lips and swiftly went inside.

Jingle.

Taking a step inside the shop she smelt the fresh aroma of baked goods. There were croissants, donuts, and baguettes lined up in an organized fashion on the countertop. A glass display case was near the registrar, and inside was a row of cakes, big and small.

The baker popped out of the kitchen. He was a goblin of a tall stature that wore a tall chef's hat and a white apron, covered with several stains.

"Ah Rimuru-san what do you want today?", he said while washing his hands.

She pointed over at the display, "I...I want the cheesecake..!", her stomach growling with agreement.

The baker chuckled and got the cake out and put in a nice box. He put the box in a bag with some eating utensils, and handed the bag to her.

She hastily reached into her pockets but he stopped her, saying "It's fine rimuru-san".

"R-Really..?", the baker nodded and said, "You can get anything for free at any time".

Rimuru stood in shock for a moment, "A-Anytime?!". He nodded again. Rimuru squealed in delightment and asked for a name. "Me? My name is Joseph", he said.

Rimuru smiled and bowed, saying "Thank you Joseph!". The baker gave her a grin and waved goodbye as she departed from the shop.

La~ da~

Rimuru hummed as she was walking to her house. She couldn't wait to devour the sweet treat. She took a quick peek inside the bag and saw the beautiful cheesecake.

Growl.

She patted her belly, _Don't worry this will all be over soon_

_4 more minutes until I arrive. _

A panicked voice shouted behind her, "R-Rimuru-san!",

Confused, she turned around and saw Rigurd running towards her. His clothes were almost in tatters and he was bleeding. Alarmed she ran to him, asking "What happened to you?!".

He exclaimed, "A...A group of ogres attacked us!", wiping off tears. "Nearly half of the party is injured and the other half is still fighting!".

_Ogres? _

Rimuru threw a ball of slime at Rigurd and it exploded upon impact. The liquid completely healed his injuries and he looked at rimuru in awe.

She sighed,

_Looks like I won't be able to enjoy my cheesecake now..._

She gave the cake to Rigurd and dashed into the forest. Relying on her instincts she heard screams of pain in the distance. Jumping over bushes and rivers, rimuru quickly arrived at the scene. She hid behind a tree and surveyed the area. Almost all of the party was wiped out, oddly all of them had non-fatal injuries and were just knocked out.

There were six ogres, two females and four males. All of them wore samurai armour and wielded weapons. One female wielded a staff and had pink hair. She wore a pink kimono. The other female had a horn on her forehead and wielded a giant sword. She had a pony tail on her head and wore a wool brown robe. The leader is probably the one in red-clad armor, since he had the most intimidating aura out of all of them. Still the others were still a threat, she scanned their auras and the blue-haired one seemed to specialize in stealth. The older one had exceptional swordsmanship, and the huge one relied on brute force.

_Hmm? They seem pretty strong. _

**Spatial Manipulation**

Shizu's mask appeared in her hand. She put it on and suppressed her aura.

_Wow..this is amazing! This completely suppresses my aura!_

She stepped out of hiding and revealed herself to the goblins.

She calmly asked, "Why are you guys attacking us like this?". The leader stepped forward, snapping "There you are, you evil witch!".

W-Witch…?!

"Don't play dumb with us, we know you attacked our village"

"Wait-wait, what are you talking about?"

He drew his sword and shouted, "Don't play dumb with me you witch!", and swung his sword at rimuru. She dodged the swing and quickly answered, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about!".

"Shut up!" I am done with your lies", he said and rushed towards rimuru.

Rimuru sighed, _These guys will never listen to me. _She brought her fingers together,

**Snap. **

Ranga popped out of her shadow, with his tongue out and tail wagging. "Yes rimuru-sama!". She pointed to the pink-haired ogre, "Go attack that one, but don't injure her. There might be more to this"

He tilted his head in confusion, "But what about the others?".

Rimuru stretched her limbs, "Don't worry I'll take all of them on".

Ranga smiled, "As expected of my master!", and growled before dashing towards the mage. The mage squealed and quickly casted a barrier in front of her.

The red-haired ogre did a quickstep and moved behind ranga, raising his sword as he prepared to slash him.

_Clink!_

His sword was met with Rimuru's arm which was covered in scales.

"Woah there, you're fighting me~", she stepped back.

The red-haired looked at his sword, which had a crack on it. Everyone had a shocked expression and angrily glared at rimuru.

He muttered in fury, "Bastard…", and charged towards her again, letting out a flurry of strikes, She dodged them all, and leaped on a boulder. The big ogre came behind her and swung his giant hammer at her. She leaped out of the way, commenting, "Almost~", and the boulder was smashed into pieces.

_**Insect Series: Paralysis Gas**_

She launched a green gas cloud at him, instantly rendering him unconscious upon impact. The purple-haired ogre growled and leaped in the air, holding her sword up high.

_**Spider series: Silk threads**_

A web was formed above rimuru, acting like a net. She let out a cry as she was caught in the web and was stuck due to the stickiness of the strings. Squealing and squirming, rimuru quickly disarmed her and threw her sword into the bushes. She felt a tingle up her spine and quickly turned around and saw the blue-haired ogre suddenly appear out of thin air, he was bringing a dagger up to her neck.

**Body hardening: Armadillo scales **

Her arm was swiftly turned to blue scales and she grabbed the dagger with her hand, before it hit her neck. She broke the dagger in her grip and punched him in the gut, making him go flying into a tree.

_Phew, three down two more to go._

The leader and the old ogre was left. The duo was looking at her cautiously and readied their weapons.

Suddenly the old ogre said, "The paralysis gas from the Sea Serpent, the threads from the Red spider, and the scales from the Cave armadillo".

Rimuru glanced at the old ogre in awe, _He just named every monster behind each ability _

He warned the red-haired ogre, "Be careful young master, she might be hiding other abilities too". The leader nodded and drew up his sword, and shouted "I'll admit that you are strong, but we will not back down until we will get our revenge!".

Rimuru sighed, until suddenly she felt someone was behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the old ogre. She tried to block him, but it was too late and her left arm was chopped off. The arm fell on the ground with a thud.

Her eyes widened, she looked back at the old ogre.

_Did he slip past my sphere of awareness? _

The red hair laughed out loud, "Haha! Your cockiness led to you losing an arm". Rimuru casually walked over to the arm and picked it up. "No worries, I can regrow one. Since I'm a slime".

"Slime?"

Rimuru absorbed the arm and the missing left arm instantly regrew. The leader's face turned white in shock and his mouth gaped open.

"N-No way..!"

_Hmm what about this..._

Rimuru snapped her fingers together and a ring of fire surrounded them. The duo looked at each other with worry, She raised her left arm high in the air and chanted

_**Black Fire Fusion Lightning! **_

The sky turned dark and cloudy, A giant black thunderbolt surrounded by black flames hailed from the grey clouds. It struck a tree with so much force that it blew other trees away and turned the tree into charred ashes. There was a big crater left from the impact and blacks flames were burning nearby.

The duo was frozen in shock, they just witnessed the most powerful spell they've ever seen. The leader was surprisingly not quivering in fear. He readied his sword, "You are strong, but I must avenge my clan.", he gripped his sword, "If I die, I might as well die trying!". The older ogre patted his shoulder, "Young master if you are fighting, then so am I".

Rimuru mentally facepalmed.

_Well my intimidating tactic didn't work...what do I do.._

Suddenly the mage shouted, "Wait brother! Wait!". The brother turned his attention to her. "What?"

She pointed at rimuru, "That 's not the attacker! It's a different mask!". He scoffed, "That's bullshit, they're the same".

She said, "No, that mask hides her aura and the other mask exemplifies it!", she walked towards rimuru, "Look at it closer!".

The leader stepped closer to look at the mask and his eyes widened, he muttered, "..This is...a different design".

Realizing his mistake, he instantly kneeled down and apologized. "We are gravely sorry for attacking you like that, we mistook you for the attacker of our clan", Rimuru sighed in relief, "It's fine, you didn't kill any of our men".

He stuttered, "A-Are you sure…? We injured them…You can punish us!". She chuckled, "Don't worry I healed them already, See?". She pointed to the goblins who were all up, no cuts or bruises. Then she pointed at the ogres too, saying "I've healed up your guys too".

The leader welled up with tears, "T-Thank you! Can you tell us your name?".

"Hm? My name is rimuru", She took off her mask, "Rimuru Tempest"

Each ogres stared at her in shock, They were stunned by the unexpected beauty. Their faces red, the leader murmured, "B..Beautiful". She fixed her hair, "Hm? What did you just say?".

He looked away, "N-Nothing! Anyways we have to go!", and started to walk away. RImuru grabbed his arm, "Wait! Come to our village, we are holding a feast tonight!". He shook his head and declined, but the pink-haired elbowed him in the hip and smiled, saying, "Of course, thank you for inviting us!".

"Really? Sweet! Follow us!", she bagan marching into the forest.

He gave her a stare, _What are you doing?! _

She stared back at him, _We haven't ate for 3 days, and she is inviting us to eat!_

He gave a sigh of defeat and followed the group until they reached the town.

**Timeskip to feast-**

"Mmmmm…"

Rimuru felt the meaty texture of the steak in her mouth. Each chew was oozing juices and it was extremely soft. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

_Nothing beats a steaming platter of steak…_

After a few minutes, she was done with her meal,

"Ahh...That hit the spot. I should check up with the others."

Rimuru got off her seat and made her way to the ogres. They were sitting with Kaijin and gobuta. She causally sat down next to the red-haired ogre, who was eating fried rice.

"Yo"

He slightly bowed, "Greetings Rimuru-san".

Gobuta, with his mouth full, said, "Rimuru whapfs upf!, spitting food in her face. Rimuru covered her face with her arms, "Ugh! Gobuta stop talking while eating! You're getting food all over me!".

In a muffled tone, he said, "Oofps sowwrfy", and did the same thing again.

Rimuru sighed and ignored it. Kaijin had a mug that was overflowing with alcohol and his cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

He hiccuped, "Whats up rimuru~"

She patted her belly, "Just ate some delicious steak~". Gobuta smirked and said, "Don't eat too much or you'll gain weight-"

...

**_Someone died that evening._ **

Rimuru smiled, "Alright what were you guys talking about?". She dusted off her clothes.

The red-haired said, "U-Uh yeah, we were just discussing what happened at my village. She looked concerned, "What happened?". In a solemn voice he told her the story of how an evil wizard destroyed their village with an army of orcs.

Rimuru murmured, "That's horrible...". Kaijin suddenly said, "But the weird part is orcs are weaker than ogres."

The leader nodded, "Thats right, they are but those damned bastards wore armor and kept coming even when we were killing a whole lot of them"

Kaijin rubbed his chin, "Armor?...Orcs rarely wear armor and that organized". He took a swig of rum, "Unless...they had an orc king.."

Rimuru tilted her head, "Orc King?"".

He took a swing of rum again, "That's right, every 300 years an orc king appears and spreads havoc everywhere". Rimuru asked, "Are they that powerful?". Kaijin nodded, "Yes, they have the potential to become a demon lord".

"Demon Lord?"

The red-haired said, "Demons lords are immensely powerful, even one of them can destroy a kingdom". He looked at rimuru for a bit, "I think you could become one".

Rimuru backpedaled, "W-What?". She looked at his face and he seemed serious. Scratching her head, she said ¨Yeah sure¨.

Rimuru asked him, "So what are you going to do now?" The ogre looked at her, "Huh?". She facepalmed, "Don't huh me, you guys don't have a plan do you".

"Uhhh…."

A lightbulb popped over her head, she excitedly proposed " Hey what if we make an alliance? If you guys work for me, you guys will receive help and supplies to defeat the orc army".

The ogre looked at the ground hard, thinking the best possible solution for his team.

"Well, how abou-"

**Wait**.

The ogre stopped and looked at rimuru who was leaning closer and closer to him. He blushed and closed his eyes. Rimuru reached her hand out and picked off a piece of rice that was stuck on his lip.

"There we go", she popped the piece of rice in her mouth.

"Wha-", he clasped his cheek in embarrassment.

Kaijin witnessed the whole scene and grinned at rimuru. He poured a jug of rum for her, and handed it to her. The white foam was dripping down the jug. Rimuru just stared at the beverage, and said "But I don't drink alcohol". But he repeatedly ushered her to just drink.

Please just one drink!

_No_.

"Please?"

"No..?"

_Pleaseee_..?

"Geez your persistent…."

"C'mon its just one drink!"

"...Fine"

Kaijin grinned as soon she agreed, he poured her a drink and began chugging down his alcoholic beverage. Rimuru shrugged and followed suit. Her eyes widened as she drank the rum, it was very bitter and she didn't like the taste of it. But she persevered and drank it all. Kaijin passed out after he drank.

_Gulag_.

_Gulag_.

"Ah…", she slammed down the mug on the table. She felt drowsy and her body began to heat up.

*_Hiccup_*

The red-haired ogre looked at her in concern, "R-Rimuru-san?". She didn't even look at him, instead she tried to pull off her shirt.

The ogre realized what was happening and held down her arms, yelling "RIMURU! STOP!". He couldn't hold her due to her strength, and resorted to hugging her from behind.

"Stoooppp...lettt me goo…..", they struggled until the ogre lost footing and fell down, bring her with him.

**Crash. **

"Ooowww", rimuru said as she rubbed her head. "Hm?", she felt something hard poking her thigh. Looking down, Rimuru saw herself sitting on top of the ogre. The scabbard of the sword was poking her. He was groaning in pain and blushed as he saw the situation he was in.

She stood up shakily and wobbled in a direction. The ogre got next to her and supported her, as she walked. After a while, the duo reached a bathhouse.

The wooden bathhouse was quite small, the entrance had two doors, one for males the other for females. He let rimuru go and she wobbled towards the females door.

He was about to leave until rimuru stopped him, "You're not coming with me?". He sweated, "Um- I can't". She grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him inside. Luckily no girl was in the vicinity at the time.

"S-Stop...Woah!",he cried and closed his eyes as she stripped and got into the bath. "Cmonnnnn don't makee me waiiitt….", he sighed and did the same, entering the bath with rimuru. He looked at her, she was sitting on the opposite side of the bath, her face red as a tomato.

_She is definitely drunk…._

His face began to heat up as he looked at her curvaceous figure. Her hair was sleek and water trickled down her smooth pale skin. He forced himself to close his eyes and tried to enjoy the hot bath.

_Swish Swish_

…?

Opening his eyes, he saw Rimuru was beside him, looking at him with an innocent look. Smiling awkwardly, his eyes traveling down to the chest area. He mentally slapped himself, and quickly turned his head away like a gentleman.

"Yoooo…*_Hiccup_* why are you looking away from meeeeee?", she pouted.

He stuttered, "H-Ha Ha! W-What do you mean..?". She leaned against him and looked at him directly, "Look at mmeeeeee!". He felt her chest pressing on his arm.

He clenched his teeth, "I-I can't", trying to resist her womanly charms. Rimuru puffed her cheeks out in disappointment, "Awww….you're no funnnn".

His eyes widened as he felt her finger was dragging across his abs. "Woww~ your *_Hiccup_* muscles are so harddd~".

**Something was rising and it ain't the shield hero. **

"Oh, what is this~",

He immediately stood up and sprinted out of there at full speed. Rimuru was left back at the bathhouse, now alone.

...

"Why'd he *_hiccup_* leave…", rimuru said before falling asleep in the tub.

**10 minutes later-**

*_Pant_*

*_Pant_*

The ogre was gasping for breath from sprinting almost a full mile, He mentally noted to never give alcohol to rimuru ever again. He stopped deep inside the forest and looked around him.

The blue-haired ogre suddenly appeared behind him.

"Looks like you were having fun"

"Shut _up_"

The assassin smirked, "So, have you decided yet?", The red-haired looked confused, "On what?".

"Where to lead this group".

"Not yet, I'm still deciding"

He folded his arms, "We'll be waiting. We will be supporting you leader."

"Thanks"

The assassin disappeared into the shadows. The ogre chuckled,

_Sneaky bastard._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

a/n; yo guys, i know I suck at characterization all right, but ill get better! Let me know if this chapter was too perverted, ill try to tone it down. Sorry if there were grammer mistakes or stuff that didnt make sense, I was trying to pump this story out fast!

Anyways please rate and review, it makes my writing better!

Thanks for reading this story and remember to wash your hands!

3,700 words UwU

Planning to add a "massaging" scene soon =w=

peace xd


	7. Name?

Zzz…

Augh…

Rimuru groggily opened her eyes, and was met with a white ceiling. She stirred around for a bit, before sitting up, still dazed. Scratching her head, she wondered what happened yesterday. She looked down and saw she was covered with a blanket.

Noticing she was on a familiar sofa, she glanced around the room and saw that she was in her living room. Throwing the blanket off her, she stumbled to the bathroom. Rimuru blankly stared at herself in the mirror, she looked like a mess. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red. She had a black tank top on and some shorts.

What happened last night…

Suddenly she felt the urge to throw up and quickly covered her mouth. She quickly kneeled in front of the toilet bowl and threw up. After a minute, she slowly stood up to brush her teeth. Finishing her morning duties, she headed to the pantry to cook some breakfast.

Ding Dong.

Hearing her doorbell rang, rimuru made her way to the door and opened it, revealing the red-haired ogre.

He kneeled down and said, "Rimuru-sama good morning". She panicked and quickly looked around, "W-Wait stop! Thats embarrassing".

"B-But-"

"Don't do it please?"

He slowly nodded, "As you wish rimuru-san", and stood up. While yawning, she asked, "What do you need?", scratching her head.

He said, "I have decided to accept your offer."

She clasped his hand, "Really?", and had twinkles in her eyes.

Surprised at the sudden touch, "Y-Yes, as long you promise to support us". She nodded furiously, "Of course, I will!". He smiled, "Then the deal is sealed, we will be waiting in the town hall for you rimuru-sama"

"Alright, I will after breakfast"

His eyes widened at the word breakfast, "Okay rimuru-sama", and began slowly walking off until he suddenly felt a tight grip on his hand.

"You're hungry aren't you? Come inside and I'll make you something'

He tried to walk off, but the grip was too strong, "I-I'm fine, I'm not hung-", his stomach let out a large growl. He turned around in embarrassment and saw rimuru smirking at him.

"Not hungry?"

He sighed in defeat and was dragged into the dinning room. She made him sit down and ordered, "Wait here, Imma start making the food right now." He began to salute but rimuru slapped his hand,

"Stop saluting me".

"O-Okay"

She headed into a hallway and a few minutes later she came out with eggs, stick of butter, and parsley. She grinned at him as she placed the ingredients on the table. Rimuru took an apron off a shelf and put it on.

"Don't worry it won't take long", she got out two pans and placed it on a stove.

Adding a slice of butter in, she broke the eggs onto the pans and whisked. The eggs turned from a white to a nice yellow color. Sizzling loudly, benimaru could smell the aroma of the eggs from the dining room. His stomach grumbled louder, demanding the food to be done.

After five minutes the omelet was done, rimuru turned the stove off and plated the omelettes. As she was carrying the plates, she asked, "By the way what happened yesterday? I don't remember much."

He froze mid-chew and suddenly had a flashback about the hotspring. "I-I also don't know anything..ahah!", and laughed strangely.

Rimuru raised her eyebrows at him before dropping the topic, and placed the dishes on the table. "Here you go, my original omelette". Benimaru gazed at the dish in delight and awe, the egg smelt delicious and was jiggly to the touch. The parsley garnish really gave the dish an enticing and healthy look.

Salivating, Benimaru took a bite of the steaming meal, and his eyes widened at how tasty it was. He quickly devoured the omelette in half a minute. As he chewed, he said, "This was so good rimuru-sama!".

Looking up and down at rimuru in an apron, he grinned, "You would be a great wif-" , but caught himself.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What? I didn't catch that". Benimaru panicked and quickly stood up, "Nothing! Actually I got to go now", he bowed and walked out the front door.

She glanced at the empty plate, "..That was quick.."

* * *

Twenty minutes later-

Rimuru swung open the wooden doors that led into the town hall. The ogres kneeled down as she approached them, reciting

"Good morning rimuru-sama"

She yawned, "Mornin', and plopped herself down on a stool. Rubbing her eyes, she scanned the room and saw all of them were gathered here.

Rimuru grinned darkly, "Now...what should I do with you guys...". The ogres worriedly glanced at each other, rethinking their choices. She shook her head, "I was kidding...geez you guys are so stiff".

Clearing her throat, the blue-haired said, "From now on you guys will be my underlyings, am I correct?". They all nodded in usion, the leader said, "We will follow you until we defeat the orc king".

She nodded in agreement to the terms, and they both shook hands to seal the deal.

"Nice working with you!...err"

The red-head said, "I don't have a name"

Rimuru was taken aback a bit, until realizing ogres were monsters too. She took at a peek the others ogres behind him, "You guys don't have names too?". He nodded, "We all are nameless".

The blue-haired began silently counting the group, moments later she said, "...Why don't I name you all?".

Everyone's eyes widened in the room. "W-What?". She was surprised at the reaction. "Uh..Did I say something bad?".

The princess stuttered, "N-No, that would be a great honor..but are you sure..?". Rimuru tilted her head in confusion, "I'm positive, but.. why do you look so worried?". The pink-haired warned her, "Naming a monster consumes alot of mana and really risky.."

She cracked her knuckles, and quipped, "I'm prepared for the consequences..! Let's go!".

The risk is probably me fainting like last time

She walked over to the leader first, and gazed at him in deep thought. The intense stare made him slightly uncomfortable, making him look away.

"Hmm...you're now Benimaru", he bowed and saying, "I am eternally grateful to you rimuru-sama".

She walked over to the princess who was twiddling with her pink locks.

"...I will call you shuna"

She jumped in glee and happily hugged rimuru.

Rimuru made her way to the assassin. Gazing up close, he seemed pretty handsome. "S…..Shoei, that will be your name."

He kneeled down, and uttered, "Thank you rimuru-sama". Besides him was the old man, he stood still as she analyzed his face. Rimuru stepped closer and touched his beard.

"You have a fine beard...Hakuro"

He graciously thanked her and said, "Thats a fine name, rimuru-sama",

She walked over to the purple-haired ogre, she crossed her arms and stayed silent while rimuru gazed at her.

"Hmm..you are shion", She grunted and kneeled down in gratitude. The big ogre was last, he stood there with a big grin,

….How about Kurobe?"

He happily clasped his hands together and said, "That's a great name rimuru-sama!"

She let out a deep breath, "Alright that's everyone right?". The leader nodded and looked at her in awe. Rimuru plopped herself onto a stool nearby, "Phew, that was more exhausting than I thought..".

She was breathing heavily due to exhaustion, and sweating. Her vision was starting to blur and she began slumping on her chair.

'Rimuru-sama?"

"...Alre..ady…?", rimuru fell off her chair and onto Benimaru's arms. The last thing she saw was everyone's worried faces staring at her.

Everyone quickly crowded around her in a panic.

"Rimuru-sama?!"

"No!"

* * *

Time-skip a week later-

Zzz…

.

Hm..?

.

Rimuru eyes flashed open to see a human looking at her from above.

"Ahh!", she shrieked and immediately jumped out of bed. "W-Who are you?". The lady seemed confused and said, "You don't remember me rimuru-sama? I'm shion." Rimuru scanned her face and features, she looked like a human except for the horn sticking out of her forehead.

She tried to remember back, "Shion?", after a few seconds she finally realized that it was indeed the busty female ogre. She was wearing an office suit and sported some glasses. "Y-You look different now". She smiled and responded, "Yes, since you named us we transformed from ogres to kijin".

Rimuru remembered how the goblins changed when she named them, "Ahhh, I see". She looked around and saw it was only them.

"Where are the others?"

Shion answered, "They are at the dining hall rimuru-sama". She picked her up "Let's go meet them shall we?" and they both went over to the dining hall.

Entering the room, rimuru saw the group sitting around the dining table, She recognized most of them except for one. Upon seeing rimuru, they all stood up and bowed, "Welcome back rimuru-sama".

She nervously responded, "T-Thanks", and bounced onto the table. She began to analyze each person. The first person her eyes locked to was a petite girl with pink hair. "You're shuna correct?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes! I'm happy you recognized me". The person next to her was an old man who wrapped a scarf around his neck, "Ah! You must be hakuro!". He nodded and bowed, "I'm honored that you remembered me".

She spotted a figure besides shion with a mask on. Rimuru approached the individual and said, "Take your mask off". He nodded and removed the mash, revealing souei. He looked the same, perhaps even more handsome than before. Rimuru's cheeks turned a pink tint as she gazed at him, "O-Oh, its you souei". He kneeled down. "I'm glad to see you rimuru-sama". She murmured, "L-Likewise", quickly averting her gaze at him.

Did he get more handsome?

She saw Benimaru standing near Shuna, he looked completely different from before. He was wearing a red robe and looked less muscular. He was handsome, same as souei. She asked, "You're a mage now benimaru?". He nodded and held a finger up to her, and a black flame lit up.

Her eyes twinkled with awe, shouting, "Woahh! That's amazing!". Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a middle aged man wearing a blue robe.

He was huge and stood near the corner of the room, wielding a giant hammer. Rimuru had no idea who this person was, he waved as he looked at her. She asked, "W-Who are you?", to which he said, "I'm kurobe rimuru-sama!". Her jaw dropped because he looked like a completely different person now. Rimuru was dumbfound as he chuckled at her, "I looked different do I?"

.

Different is an understatement, you look like another person!

.

She scanned the room to see if she got everybody, and her stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. Rimuru blushed as she realized she hasn't eaten for several days. "S-Sorry about that".

Shion's lit up in excitement, "Rimuru-sama, I can cook lunch if you'd like!". Seeing no problem, she agreed to the request and shion happily skipped to the kitchen.

* * *

She heard a cough behind her and a door creaking open. Turning around she noticed some of the ogres left, leaving benimaru, hakuro, and souei, who were sipping tea in the dining room.

Rimuru noticed their suspicious behavior and turned into her human form, asking, "Is something wrong?". They nearly spit out their drinks when they saw her walking towards them, trying to keep it cool, benimaru sputtered, "N-Nothing at all rimuru-sama! This tea is so delicious!". They all laughed in a strange manner, and kept on sipping.

A voice yelled out in the kitchen.,"Almost done rimuru-sama~!".

Souei promptly stood up and excused himself, "I-I need to survey the area", and almost vanished into the shadows if it wasn't for Rimuru holding his arm with a vice-like grip. She smiled at him and said, "Why don't you eat with us first?~"

He stuttered, "I-Its fin-", until the doorway to the kitchen swung open, revealing shion with a large bowl of food that she made. Shouei looked at her in horror before being forced to sit down by rimuru.

Shion plopped the bowl onto the table, which showed the slimy contents of the food. A foul stench filled the room and it seemed like there was a living creature living in it. Rimuru approached the bowl cautiously, "W-What is that..?", Shion grinned, "This is my special curry! I made it with lots of love!", and took off her white apron.

Rimuru looked back at the curry, and it seemed like the curry was emitting some kind of ominous aura.

T..This is curry?

She stared at the trio of ogres sitting at the end of the table, they quickly looked away and whistled. Rimuru bit her lip in annoyance, "So they knew all along?", and gulped as she looked at the horrendous meal.

Shion held a spoonful of curry over rimuru's mouth, and happily said., "Eat up!". The smell got worse as rimuru slowly opened her mouth. She swore something in the spoon was looking at her.

She moaned out, , "A-Ahhh…"

Somebody help me!

The door suddenly swung open, revealing gobuta. He strolled casually in and walked toward rimuru.

My savior!

He waved, "Yo rimuru, looks like you're awake", and looked at the bowl on the table. Gobuta's nose crinkled up and he swiftly pinched his nose as she smelt the odor of the curry. "W-What is this?!"

Shion turned towards him, "It's curry I made~ would you like some?", He slowly backed away, with his hands raised up, "N-No, please", before tripping on a loose board on the floor. As he fell, he kicked the spoon out of shion's hand.

He fell on his back with a thud, "Ow…"

"Gobuta watch out from above!"

"Huh..?", he opened his eyes to see the spoonful of curry fly towards him. Opening his mouth to scream was his fatal mistake. The spoon traveled into his mouth,

Gobuta frowned as he chewed, "Wait this isn't half ba-, before widening his eyes and collapsing again. Rimuru watched him as he turned into a purple color and foam started to come out of his mouth.

Rimuru stared at shion in disbelief, and slowly walked towards gobuta. He was on the ground, groaning in pain. She pulled the spoon out of gobuta's mouth, and walked towards the bowl to grab a spoonful.

Everyone watched her get another spoonful of curry to their shock. Shion happily said, Ÿou'll eat my cooking rimuru-sama?".

Rimuru smirked, "I'm not but-", and disappeared into the shadows. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Rimuru reappeared behind benimaru, before saying, "benimaru is!", and stuffed the spoonful of curry into the unsuspecting kijin mouth.

Benimaru eyes widened as he realized what happened, "W-Why...rimuru-sama..". During midchew he collapsed face first onto the ground.

"This is revenge for not telling me", she huffed as she walked away. Shion gloomily sat down on the table and her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as she looked towards Rimuru, who flashed a smile and said, "As repayment for the curry, I'll make lunch this time".

Hakuro looked visibly shocked, "R-Rimuru-sama...you can cook?". She nodded, "Mhm! I'm gonna cook a soup today".

She happily skipped to the kitchen, thinking of all the recipes she could use. Souei followed suit saying, "I'll go help". Shion on the other hand tried to get up, but she groaned as her stomach growled more.

* * *

Laying on the floor, gobuta was slowly dying. He was coughing endlessly, and his skin started to turn purple. HIs vision was slowly blurring,

"Is this it..?"

Before closing his eyes completely, he heard rimuru saying she was going to go cook, He weakly glanced at rimuru walking past him.

"Rimuru….cooking..?"

"..Apron..?"

Lewd thoughts rapidly filled his mind, causing it to overload. His head turned bright red and he quickly stood up. The poison seemingly left his body, for no apparent reason. Feeling like a new man, he marched into the kitchen with one purpose in mind.

Seeing her in an apron.

* * *

"..."

"Hmm.. looks we'll do this one", rimuru pointed at a dish in a recipe book. It was a french soup. She began prepping and asked, "Souei can you get the ingredients?". He promptly vanished and after a few minutes he reappeared with the needed items.

Rimuru took them and placed it on the table, saying "Alright you two help me". Gobuta's excitement turned to sadness as she handed him a knife and an apron. As he looked beside him, souei was already chopping vegetables. Sighing, he joined souei and began unenthusiastically chopping,

Rimuru grabbed a white apron in the cabinet and put it on, and pushed her long hair back. The apron really hugged the front part of her body, especially the chest part. She joined the duo in chopping the ingredients. Gobuta stopped cutting as he sneakily glanced at rimuru, his cheeks pink.

"Ow"

Souei raised up his finger, which was bleeding, He sighed and was about to get a band-aid, until Rimuru grabbed his hand, saying "Are you okay?".

He nodded and his eyes widened as she proceeded to put the finger in her mouth, and sucked. After a few seconds, she pulled her head back and saw souei's red face. She smiled, "There! It should stop bleeding!". To his surprise the bleeding stopped, and saw the cut was almost healed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw gobuta slice his finger open intentionally. His finger was gushing blood, and he cried, "Rimuru I cut myself too". He could feel her intense cold stare at him, as she walked off. He was crushed, he looked at souei with a jealous fierce stare. Dumbfounded, souei shuddered as he felt a heavy aura next to him. Looking besides him, he saw gobuta looking at him with a scowl.

Souei perceived him of srunching his face in pain, Oh you cut yourself too?", he tried to grab his hand to suck the blood. Gobuta quickly pulled his arm away. "I'm good..", and trudged away.

After 15 minutes, they were done with cooking. The soup was simmering in the pot, emitting a pleasant aroma in the kitchen. She tested the soup with a spoon and decided it was good to go, and promptly carried the pot to the dining room.

The aroma made everyone in the room drool and stand up, as Rimuru placed the pot on the table, which showed off the steaming contents. Stomachs growled and soon they found themselves downing bowl after bowl of the soup.

"T-This is delicious!"

"You could create a restaurant rimuru-sama"

Rimuru blushed as she heard the comments, twiddling with her hair as she happily watched them eat all of it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lizard Kingdom.

A group of panicked lizards quickly ran into the throne room. They hurriedly bowed in front of the sitting king, saying "Your Majesty, there is an emergency".

He looked confused, "What happened?"

"During one of our scouting missions, we ran across a huge army of orcs marching towards our village".

The king scratched his chin, "Orc?". The scout nodded, "Yes, they are well-equipped with armor and weapons".

"Nonsense, the orcs are not capable of this" and said, "How many are there?"

"Approximately 75,000 of them your majesty."

"W-What?!", sweat started to form on his forehead. The lizard army only had 20,000 soldiers, only a third of the orc's army.

A lizard suddenly appeared at the doorway, "Are you seriously intimidated by the orcs, father?". He was clad in green scales, and wearing leather armor. "Pathetic"

A female sitting next to him stood up and scolded him, "Brother! Don't talk to father this way".

He stomped on the ground, "I said don't call me that, my name is Gabiru!". He folded his arms, "Orcs are orcs, it doesn't matter if they have a large number of troops, we'll crush them all!".

The henchman behind him cheered, "That's more like Gabiru!".

"Don't underestimate them too much, there's no way we could face 75,000 alone.", an idea popped into his mind, "Let's ask the surrounding villages for help".

Gabiru protested, "Father the only villages near, are filled with weak goblins".

He stared right into his son's eyes, "I don't care, ask them for help". Gabiru angrily muttered, "..This is why I'm more suited to be leader".

"What was that Gabiru?"

"Nothing"

He angrily walked off and disappeared behind the entrance door, his henchman following suit. The king sighed and sat down, saying, "What a reckless child.."

Gabiru grumpily hopped on a lizard and rode off into the distance with his henchman. "Men! Who do you think is a better leader! Me or my father?"

They loudly answered back, "You! Gabiru-sama!". He rubbed his nose proudly, "All right full speed ahead! We're gonna finish this quickly and go scout that army of orcs".

So Gabiru and his men quickly requested help at each of the goblins's villages. After hours of traveling they were finally on the last one.

One henchman said, "Looks like the village ahead is the last one gelmud-sama". The leader wiped his sweat off his scaly forehead, "Finally, I had enough of seeing those little weaklings".

The group approached the entrance of the village and was stunned at what he saw. The buildings looked tall and complex, and there were direwolves wandering around the area. Not one goblin in sight.

Gabiru muttered in awe, "Uhh...this is a goblin village right..?". The henchman peered closely at his map, nodding his head, "Yes! Gabiru-sama, this is a goblin village".

Gobuta saw them and made his way towards the entrance. Gabiru noticed how small the goblin was, and looked the same as the other goblins he had met.

Gabiru sneered, "Weakling, bring over your leader". A tic appeared on his head, "Don't worry she's coming".

She? That's unusual, I thought males were the leaders.

"Who is your leader?". The small goblin responded, "A slime, her name is rimuru"

The lizard scoffed, "A slime controlling the goblin village? Pathetic", and laughed in his face.

* * *

Rimuru was with Shuna who was teaching her how to weave. She was watching her weave a pink robe.

"So like this?"

"Yes! Just like that rimuru-sama"

Suddenly the doors swung open, revealing Souei. He kneeled down and said, "Rimuru-sama, there is a lizard man requesting your presence". Rimuru scratched her head, "Lizardmen? What do they want…?"

Souei said, "Their intentions are unknown, but it's unlikely to be a threat to you rimuru-sama. What shall we do?".

She slowly stood up, "Hmm..I'll go meet them then",

* * *

The lizard group began to make fun of gobuta. The leader sneering at him, "Hey fight me goblin".

A buff goblin suddenly appeared and stood menacingly. Gabiru glanced up and down, and noticed how muscular he was, definitely stronger than all the other goblins he'd seen before.

Intimidated, Gabiru stuttered, "W-What you want a piece of me?!" He stretched his arms out and his henchman and lifted him up. "D-Do you even know who I am?! My name is Gabi-"

.

"Oi"

.

Gabiru glanced down and saw an attractive woman with blue-hair gazing at him with an ice-cold stare. He jumped down from the formation and fixed his collar.

She coldly said, "What do you-", before widening her eyes in surprise after he kneeled down, and grabbed her hand. To her surprise he kissed it, making everyone cry in outrage.

She stood frozen in shock, meanwhile the men were trying to hold back with all their might from killing the lizard.

"Will you...please marry me?"

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I made it extra long for yall, As usual thank you if you guys made it to the end. I might not be that much active since I got school. It would be much appreciated if you fav the story, especially write a review. It's good to see more ideas or stuff im doing wrong. Sorry if I got characters name wrong!

Mb if theres anything errors and the grammatical mistakes, I was too lazy to revise it all.

Annnnnd, last thing is please wash your hands and wear masks. Remember to take care of yourselvesss!

See ya later!


End file.
